All the Time In the World
by Devil of My Family
Summary: Rory Hummel-Anderson was only five years old when he first traveled through time. Growing up with this talent can be a curse as much as a blessing but it certainly opens up a lot of opportunities. Klory-family AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I kind of hate myself for doing this. But I have to do it. So I'm posting this. I am! Yes, I am. **

**! - This is loosely based on The Time Traveler's Wife. I am not using the characters, or the plot, I was just inspired by the general concept.**

**This will NOT be a story with a continuing plot. It will mostly be light-hearted and fun and I will update whenever I find the time. Which, hopefully, I will more than what I have for a while now. Of course, if this story is interesting to a lot of people, I will of course try to be even faster. **

**I am so so so sorry for people STILL waiting for a Something Borrowed update. I swear, the chapter is nearly finished. **

**Okay, give it a go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Time Traveler's Wife.**

* * *

><p><strong>April 21st, 2025<strong>

Blaine smiled when he saw 'Kurt' flashing on the screen. A little break to have a nice chat with his husband was exactly what he needed as he tried to get through the pile of paper work on his desk.

Too bad that was not what he got.

"Hey, honey, I was just thinking about..."

_"I can't find Rory." _

Blaine's heart stopped for a second. He could hear it from Kurt's tone that this was not a simple of game of hide and seek. "You... What?"

_"He's not in the house, Blaine! I've looked everywhere, he's just... He's not here! I called everyone on the street, no one's seen him, he's not... Oh God, Blaine! What if...?" _

Blaine was already putting on his jacket, paper work suddenly forgotten. "Kurt, listen! Just stop, and listen to me!" He knew his voice was rather harsh but by this time Kurt was hyperventilating. "I'll be home in 20 minutes, okay? Call 911. It'll be okay, we'll find him. Call the police, I'll be right there."

_"Okay... Okay. Hurry, please."_

"I will, honey, I promise. I'm leaving the office as we speak. Family emergency," Blaine said to his assistant, who seemed to sense that it was not an excuse. "Reschedule whatever meetings I have, I have to go home."

"Of course, Mr. Anderson," the young woman replied. He didn't stay to hear if she said anything else.

"Alright, Kurt, I'll hang up now so you can call the police."

A lump formed in his throat when Kurt gave him a weak 'okay' before hearing the silent beep that indigated that Kurt had ended the call. His hands were shaking as he pushed the elevator button impatiently, the already slow elevator seemingly taking extra-time today. When the damned thing had stopped on every floor between 3 and 7, Blaine let out a very impressive line of curse words and rushed to the staircase.

Forgetting his usual rule about favoring public transpotation, Blaine flagged down a cab. If there was anything good about this situation, it was that it was around 10 am and even the streets of New York had quiteted down, if only a little. He promised the driver a double-pay if he got him home in less than 15 minutes.

They were in front of the house in 13.

After seeing the police cars on the drive way, the driver flat out refused to take the 100 dollar bill Blaine was offering him and told him to hurry in. After this was all over, Blaine would marvel about the fact that there were still decent people in the world but right now his first and only thought was finding his son and bringing him home.

Kurt, who had been pacing around in the living room while the police men searched through the house, all but collapsed in Blaine's arms.

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault..." he kept repeating, his voice hysterical.

"No, Kurt! It's not, what are you talking about?" Blaine asked.

"I... I took a shower. He was still feeling a little feverish so I let him watch cartoons in our bed and I don't think he heard me when I said I'd only take a few minutes... I was gone for only five, I swear and when I came out he was no longer there! I searched his room, the kitchen... Even the basement and he hates the basement, he would never... Oh God, Blaine, someone's taken him and it's all my fault, I can't..."

"Shh, Kurt! Don't say that. This is not your fault, okay? I promise, it's all going to be okay. Come on, let's sit down."

Blaine wasn't nearly as calm on the inside as he tried to pretend he was. The two of them sat down on the couch, arms wrapped around each other and the feeling of helplessness making them silent.

It was nearly an hour later that anyone spoke to them:

"Excuse me?"

Blaine turned his head slightly to see a man in a black suit. He looked friendly enough but was obviously a guy one didn't want to mess with. "Yeah?"

"I assume you're the other father of the missing child?"

Kurt tensed at the last two words. "I am," Blaine said, making no move to pull away from Kurt. If anything, he held on more tightly.

"Yes, my name is Phil Gorge. I spoke with your husband before you came home." Kurt didn't react. "Would_ you _happen to remember which pajamas your son was wearing?"

Blaine frowned. "Um... The ones with a Spider-Man pattern. Yeah, definitely. They had just come out of the laundry and he loves them so... Yeah. Why?"

"Well, you see, we have questioned your neighbers and no one's seen anything suspicious. If anyone had come into the house while your husband was showering, it's highly unlikely that they could have done so without anyone noticing. And since your husband _was _only a few feet away and Rory would have probably put up some sort of a fight in case of kidnapping, they couldn't have gone unheard," Phil said. His voice was calm.

"So what are you saying? That he walked out by himself? He's five, someone would have..."

"...seen him, yes, you're right. No, I'm not saying he walked out. In fact, we found his pajamas in a pile next to the bathroom door. I assume you didn't notice them?"

Kurt looked up when he understood he was being talked to. "No, I didn't," he said and sniffed. "I don't understand what..."

"To put this bluntly, I believe your son has time-travelled."

Both of the dads stared.

"Uh..."

"You have read the articles, haven't you? That it's possible for certain people to travel back and forth in time."

Wow, this guy really wasn't trying to be gentle with this information.

"We've read a few," Blaine said after a couple of seconds of stunned silence. "But in all those cases one of the parents was a time-traveller, too. Rory's file doesn't say anything about either one of his... birth parents... being one."

"We believe that this talent can skip generations. Unfortunately it is very hard to investigate due to lack of evidence. It might also be that your son is the first of your family to posess this talent."

"Wait, so you're sure about this? That he has travelled to another time?" Kurt suddenly asked.

"All the signs would show that was the case."

"So that means no one's taken him. He's not kidnapped or disappeared completely?"

"Yes, but..."

Kurt let out a shuddering breath, his body going nearly limp. Blaine stroked his back, his own thoughts in a perfect knot.

"But... If this really is true then wouldn't we know? Shouldn't we have seen him when he's older?" he asked.

"It is possible you have but haven't recognized him. We encourage people not to introduce themselves to their pass-parents until after this has happened the first time. It is all very complex and we will help you with..."

There was a sudden thud from upstairs that was followed by a near-hysterical: "Daddy!"

Both Blaine and Kurt stumbled up and bolted to the stairs that lead to the second floor. They followed their son's screaming to their bedroom and found him curled up in the corner, stark naked and crying.

"Oh, Rory, thank God!" Kurt breathed out, picking the boy up into a bone-crashing hug. Rory buried his head into his shoulder, his sobbing breaking Blaine's heart as he joined the embrace. "You're okay, sweetheart, you're okay. Daddies are here, we're right here, you're okay," Kurt mumbled. Blaine was pretty sure he was assuring himself as well as their five-year old.

"I... I didn't mean... t-to leave... I..." Rory tried say through his sobbing.

"Hey, buddy, its's okay. We are not mad. We're just glad you're not hurt," Blaine said softly.

Phil Gorge was standing in the door way, watching the scene but giving the family their space. "I'll send the police home. We'll talk after he's calmed down. Take your time."

Blaine nodded numbly.

Time.

It would never mean the same to the Hummel-Anderson family ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>November 3rd, 2035<strong>

_Rory wasn't allowed to leave the house after dark. _

_And he hadn't!_

_At least he couldn't remember leaving..._

_But he was outside, it was dark, it was cold and he didn't have any clothes on. So yeah, he might be a big boy but he was crying. Everything looked somewhat familiar but still so different and he was scared. _

_He wanted his daddies._

_"Oh! There you are." _

_Rory nearly screamed. He took a step back when he saw a tall figure walking towards him, putting his arms around himself. _

_"Don't be scared, Rory. Yes, I know who you are. I've got a blanket. Come on, you must be cold. It's freezing." _

_The stranger lowered himself so he was face to face with Rory. He looked familiar, too, and he was holding out a fluffy blanket that Rory recognized to be his own. _

_"Yeah, it's yours. Let's put it around you, shall we?" _

_And Rory let this man... boy...? put the blanket around his shoulders. It smelled like home and he felt a little better. _

_"Let's take you some place warm, eh? We can talk a little. Don't worry, you'll be home real soon. But for now, come with me." _

_"My daddies told me never to trust strangers," Rory mumbled. _

_The boy smiled. "That's real good advice. Okay, so I should introduce myself. My name is also Rory. Funny, isn't it?"_

_Rory nodded. It was a little funny._

_"You'll see that I'm anything but a stranger. You will be upset and I'm sorry about that but in a few years, everything's going to make more sense. Come on, now. You'll become even more ill if we stay here."_

_And so Rory took Rory's hand and let him lead him away from what he faintly realized to be his favorite playground._

* * *

><p><strong>Uh...<strong>

**Ta da? **

**So again, in case you didn't read what I said earlier: THERE WILL BE NO CONTINUOUS PLOT! It'll basically be like one-shots. Almost. Kind of.**

**You'll get the idea. **

**Okay, so I'll just leave this here and... **

**bye? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**

**I have a lot of married!klaine feelings so this is what came out of it... **

**Also! I edited the last chapter A TINY BIT! One sentence is changed because I realized my own mistake a little too late. I'll explain it after the chapter so I don't accidentally spoil this one. **

**I loved The Christmas Episode. I'm the kind of person who is happy about what she got instead of being angry about what she didn't get. I know you all know what I'm talking about. **

**_Most importantly_: Thank you to everyone who alerted and/or favorited (-not a word?) the story! Made me smile. A SPECIAL huge thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Alright, hope you like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome<strong>

Rory looked around. Yep. It was their old house. Rory may have only spent the first six years of his life there but even now when everything was still unpacked and there were boxes everywhere, it was nostalgic and he could still remember it as a warm, welcoming place. Unlike the classroom he had disappeared from.

"Dad will kill me..."

After making sure no one was around, Rory tiptoed upstairs to where he knew his parents' bedroom was. Sighing in relief at the site of opened boxes labeled 'clothes', Rory picked up a simple T-shirt and a pair of jeans from one of them, hoping they were Kurt's as Blaine's, quite honestly, were too short for him.

"Blaine! Gosh, stop it!"

Rory's heart jumped to his throat when he heard Kurt's excited voice from downstairs. A second later he heard the door slam shut and Blaine laughing loudly.

"I can't help it, you look absolutely..."

"I look like a mess, that's what I look like!"

They were coming up. Oh holy hell, they were coming up the stairs.

Unable to think of anything else, Rory all but dove under the bed. It wasn't nearly as comfortable as it had been when he was a child and they had been playing hide and seek but he fit there, somewhat, and he was hidden. Good enough.

"A hot mess."

Papa was not using that voice. He was not. Rory was 14, he knew what that voice meant...

Rory tried to be as still as possible when his parents came to the bedroom. From where he was he could only see their legs but he couldn't in all honesty make out which pair belonged to which parent. This was already something Rory didn't want to witness.

Kurt giggled. Rory pressed his hands against his ears. He figured this was one of those rare times he'd have to lie to his parents about where exactly he travelled to. He didn't think they'd appreciate knowing their son was under their bed when they first had... Rory nearly gagged... sex in their new home.

"I need a shower."

The bed whined when the two men fell onto it.

"You can shower later."

"But I feel gross."

"You're gorgeous, Kurt."

"I know _that _but I really don't feel like... Oh."

_No. No oh-ing. Just tell him you don't want to have sex, please, Dad, please? Pretty please? _

Rory thought back to when he and his parents had watched that old sitcom together. Friends...? Yeah, something like that. The show where Aunt Rachel had got her name from. Yeah, there was an episode when one of the women was stuck in the bathroom while her parents had sex in it. You could see it from her face that she had been scarred for life.

Rory was too young to be scarred for life.

For what felt like forever all Rory could hear was loud breathing as he supposed Blaine was kissing the living day-light out of Kurt. Yeah, sure, when you grew up with parents who seemed to fall in love again and again, you grow accustomed to them showing affection toward one another but this was an experience Rory could live without.

_Sure, I can disappear from school but this doesn't make my body want to travel back? Seriously? Come on, I wanna go home!_

Stupid math, stupid teacher, stupid Thomas "what-I-haven't-done-anything-and-the-teachers-love-me-so-shut-up" Peters.

"Blaine. Blaine, no, seriously! Shower!"

"But Ku-u-urt!"

"You _can _join me."

Someone up there must have took pity on the poor teenager. Even though that was another mental image Rory wished he didn't have to get.

He closed his eyes when Blaine let out a sound that could only be described as a roar. Kurt giggled again and what he supposed was Kurt's shirt landed right in front of him. After waiting to hear the water being turned on in the bathroom, Rory took his chance to escape and bolted out of the bedroom.

_Shoes. Shoes, I need shoes..._

A pair of rather old sneakers, ha! He was in luck, they wouldn't miss those, right? They were just a little too small for him but all he really cared about was getting out of the house. A rather loud moan was the last push he needed and he didn't even stop to push the door closed softly so it wouldn't make much of a sound. Hoping against hope he wasn't spotted by the neighbours, Rory took off towards the playground.

Stupid, stupid, _stupid _Thomas Peters.

There were times when Rory absolutely loved posessing the gift he had. Once, about two years ago, he had actually met his grandma Elizabeth. She had been pregnant with Kurt at the time and looked absolutely beautiful. Rory knew his grandpa Burt and nana Carole loved each other with their whole hearts but the only people Rory had seen looking at each other like Burt and Elizabeth Hummel were his own parents.

Which was why Thomas Peters was, yes, STUPID.

Rory huffed as he sat down on one of the swings. To the children playing and their parents he just looked like an avarage, moping teenager and they left him alone with his thoughts. Rory knew a few of them, like Mrs. Johnson and her daughter. He knew she and her husband would have twins in a couple of years. Boys. Aside from his cousin Harmony and their friend Sugar, the Johnson twins were his best friends.

All in all, they were a nice family. Accepting. Unlike the Peterses, if they were all like Thomas. Rory knew he should talk to his parents about it. They'd go to the faculty and they'd demand Thomas to stop. Stop with the notes, the words, the teasing. He was the only one who did it but Rory knew for a fact he had a gang of people who supported his ideas. He was just the one to voice them.

The thing was, Rory knew what his dads had gone through in high school. They had put Lima, Ohio behind them and New York had welcomed them with open arms. The shouldn't have to hear this kind of stuff anymore. No one should.

"You look sad."

Rory sighed. Emily Johnson. She had babysat him a couple of times. Well, her idea of baby-sitting was making Rory and her brothers some mac-and-cheese and put on a movie for them to watch.

"Long day at school," he replied, mastering a small smile.

"Bullies?"

What did a six year old know about bullies...? "Yeah."

"Did they make fun of your hair?"

Uh... "No, not exactly."

"The girls in my class sometimes make fun of mine."

Emily's hair was bright orange. Rory had always liked it. "They're just jealous. Trust me, you're the prettiest girl there."

Emily giggled. "What did your bullies say?"

"Just something stupid about my parents. Something mean."

"Why?"

"Our family is a little different," Rory admitted, figuring it couldn't do any harm.

"Different how?"

Rory sighed. Kids. "I don't... have a mom like you. I had two dads."

Emily cocked her head to the side, something she still did. "They think that's bad?"

"Yeah."

"But... why?"

Rory smiled. He loved the Johnsons.

They chatted for a little while longer until Mrs. Johnson told her daughter it was time for them to head home. The girl told Rory she hoped they would meet again and Rory assured her they would.

Sensing he wasn't going to go back just yet, Rory stood up. He needed to do something.

The kitchen light of their old house was on which probably meant that his parents were done with... whatever it was they had been doing. Rory took his time walking back to the house, wondering why exactly he was taking a risk like this. He knew he couldn't actually change the future, there had been times when he had tried, but it didn't stop him from being scared of screwing things up. Not to mention, if he was indeed wearing a shirt of Kurt's, his dad would surely notice.

But soon enough he found himself from the porch and without letting himself think about it more, he rang the doorbell. Oh, that felt weird.

Rory had seen his parents as children but it never stopped being weird to see them so _young. _Blaine was the one to open the door, laughing and his cheeks pink. Rory didn't want to wonder why.

"Oh, hello!"

"Hi," Rory began with a perfect, Irish accent. It was one of the few he had taught himself to hide his identety in the past. "I uh... saw you moving in. Wanted to... well. Say hi. So... hi."

Smooth.

"Well, that's nice of you. You live around here?" his papa asked.

"Uh... Yeah, well. Kind of. Pretty close by," Rory answered, feeling rather awkward.

"Who're you talking to?" Kurt, who just then came to the door as well, asked. "Hey there," he said happily when he spotted Rory.

"Hi."

"He came to welcome us to the neighbourhood," Blaine explained. "And I don't think I even introduced myself. Hi, my name is Blaine. This is my husband Kurt," he added and Rory shook their hands, mumbling "Rory."

"Rory. I like that name," Kurt said. "We should add that to the list."

"The list?" Rory asked despite himself.

"The list of baby-names we're considering. In the what seems to be a pretty unlikely case that our application is ever accepted," Kurt said, his smile faltering slightly.

"I'm sure it will be. You seem like awesome people."

The two men stared. "Well... uh... thanks, Rory," Blaine said.

"I'm sure your son will be proud to call you his parents."

"Our son?" Kurt asked with his eyebrows raised.

_Shit_. "Uh... or daughter. Whichever you choose. They'll be proud." _Great, Rory, awesome. You're being creepy, that's great. _

Kurt blinked and Rory was shocked to see his eyes were glistening. He was still smiling though. "Rory, that's... that's about the nicest thing a stranger has ever said to us."

A stranger. Right. Rory had to bite his tongue not to laugh. "I just happen to know that the world can be a crappy place sometimes. I'm hoping I can do my part in changing that."

"Well, it looks like _your _parents did a pretty good job with raising you," Blaine commented.

_Oh, you have no idea. _Rory gave himself another couple of seconds to stare at his younger parents before taking a step back. "I should go. Just wanted to let you know you're welcomed to the street. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. And don't give up on the adoption."

Without giving the other two a chance to respond, Rory turned around and walked away as fast he could without running. He felt the pull, he was going home and he'd have to make it around the corner before it happened.

He scared Ms. Lowell's cat half to death.

* * *

><p><em>"Rory Hummel-Anderson!"<em>

_Oh no. _

_"You disappeared from math? Again? You know, your teacher is starting to think your're doing it on purpose!" Kurt accused is son with his hands on his hips. Rory had known he'd be in trouble the moment he found himself in a house full of unpacked boxes instead of classroom number 246. _

_"I'm not," he sighed, dropping his back-bag on the floor. The problem was that he had indeed disappeared from that particular class quite a few times. By now he had secret places all over the school where he hid clothes so when he came back, it'd be less likely for him to be caught in a very embarrasing situation. "I'm just not good at math," he added when his dad was clearly waiting for an explanation. "It causes stress. I can't help it." _

_Kurt's face softened at Rory's tone. "If it's just the subject itself that is causing you stress then you know me and your dad can help you with it." Rory looked away. "What's really going on?" _

_"I don't want to talk about it." _

_"Rory, I'm not gonna..." _

_"I said I don't want to talk about it!" _

_Kurt blinked and Rory felt a pang of guilt hit him in the gut. He groaned when, as he had pretty much expected, he started to feel the familiar pull. _

_"Shit..." he mumbled. "Not again, I don't want to..."_

_Suddenly he found himself pressed against Kurt in a tight hug. His dad was literally holding onto him to keep him from disappearing for the second time that day. _

_"Breathe, Rory. Relax. That's it, good." _

_Rory had math again on Wednesday. But for now he was home. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Rory is adopted instead of being biologically Blaine's or Kurt's like I unintentionally implied in the last chapter. That has been fixed.<strong>

**Hope you liked it, I'll see you next time!**

**Merry Christmas, lots of love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hope you're all having a fabulous Holiday, best wishes for 2012!**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>June 7th, 2025<strong>

Your son being a time-traveller was not the easiest thing to get used to. True to his word, Phil Gorge and his... agency...? helped them as much as they could, giving them contact information of other families who had gone through and were going through the same thing. Mind you, there weren't many, but Kurt and Blaine did recieve some valuable information on how to handle the years to come.

"Our daughter watches TV with sunglasses on. Sounds stupid but it's better than disappearing from a movie date. She's adjusted."

"It's always a little scary when you find that pile of clothes somewhere but it does get easier."

"I sometimes wish I could've convinced my son never to leave home so I could keep my eye on him but he's 40 now and it would be a little weird for him to live here with his wife and kids."

"Stress is a trigger. That's the only thing I can say for sure. From what I've understood, everyone's a little different. For me, personally, TV is not a problem but embarrasingly enough, spicy food is not something I can handle. Or alcohol. And yeah, I'd advice against driving."

Well, Kurt and Blaine wouldn't have to worry about Rory wanting to learn how to drive for another 10 years or so. And _hopefully_ alcohol would never be an issue.

Some things, however, had to be discussed.

"Kurt, I'm just saying that Rory likes his friends. Patrick and Peter both go to the same school, I don't think he'd be happy to leave," Blaine said, handing his husband a plate to put to the dish-washer.

"There are 35 kids on that class-room, Blaine, who's to say the teachers will even notice if he disappears?" Kurt argued.

"They know to keep an eye on him, you know that. Don't you think the best thing to do is to keep things as normal as possible?"

Kurt let out a humorless chuckle. "Normal. Really, Blaine? You can still use that word? Nothing about this situation is _normal. _I'm terrified all the time! I can't focus at work, I keep waking up in the middle of the night and I can't go back to sleep before I go check that he's _still in his bed._ He's not even six yet, Blaine! If he disappears, I want it to happen at home so home is where he will come back to. Otherwise, if he's gone for too long, he'll come back to an empty, dark school-building which is locked and he'll have to stay there all night and..."

"Kurt, you're..."

"Don't you dare tell me I'm over-reacting!" Kurt exploded. "The day I stop being scared about all of this is the day I see him as a 90-year old!"

Blaine sighed. "I was gonna say you're right. But we have to consider what Rory would want! We're already planning to move, what do you think forcing him to go to a new school would do to him?"

"You know what, I can't believe we're even discussing this. We're talking about his safety, Blaine!"

"He IS safe! The teacher's adore him, he has a lot of friends and he loves it there! He has not disappeared from school once, I think we should take it as a sign!"

"What about when the day comes that the kids realize his family is not exactly ordinary? Children can be cruel," Kurt said.

"Kurt, his class-mates have seen us in every single performance they put up, I think they are rather used to us. We can't let our own experiences with public-school affect this decision. Times have changed, people's attitudes have changed. Rory is _happy_."

Kurt shook his head, blinking back tears of frutration and worry that had been constant in his life for the last five months or so. "I need to think," he mumbled, putting Rory's Batman cup on the counter before turning around.

Only to meet the eyes of his confused son.

"Rory? What are you doing up, baby?"

Rory didn't answer. He just held his stuffed dinosaur a little more tightly.

"Oh... Oh, baby, no, I'm sorry, don't..."

The two seconds it took Kurt to reach the spot where Rory was standing were too much and with a quiet 'woosh' Rory vanished, his clothes falling into a pile. Kurt's hand made a fist around thin air and for a couple of moments he just stood there, frozen.

Then, slowly as if afraid of what he would see, he turned to face Blaine. "We... we're the reason he..."

Blaine nodded, expresionless. Kurt put his hand on his mouth, choking back a sob. His other hand reached for a chair that he just managed to pull from under the table before his legs gave up. "I can't believe this. Oh my God, we're so stupid!" After a few seconds of gathering his thoughts, he turned to look at Blaine. His face was still blank. "I don't want to fight. I really don't, I... He's healthy, he's growing and he IS happy, I know that. But I'm so scared, Blaine!"

Blaine nodded again. "I know. I am, too."

Kurt sniffed and took a deep breath through his nose. He let it out as a shuddering breath. "I guess we wait then."

"Yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>June 15th, 2037<strong>

_"They are going to b-break up, aren't they?" Rory sobbed out. He had come to the play-ground again and, like always, was met by the boy who also called himself Rory, the boy who said he was him, just older. He looked even older now than the last two times Rory had seen him, if only just a little. _

_"Who? Dad and Papa?" _

_"T-they were fighting. Happy p-people don't fight. Peter and Patrick's parents don't fight," Rory said, trying to control his breathing. _

_The older Rory chuckled. "I'm sure they do, just not when you're there. All couples fight, trust me." _

_Rory wiped his nose with the back of the sleeve of the jacket Older Rory had brought him. "But... But Daddy and Papa __never__ fight. But now they do! So... so they'll... they'll move to different houses like Stephanie's parents and... and I have to... to... to choose. They talked about moving!" _

_The older boy looked at him with a small smile on his face. How could he smile at a time like this? _

_"Come on. I wanna show you something." _

_Rory sniffed. "What?"_

_"Something I think I should've showed you the first time you came here. But oh well. Better late than never. I'll even give you a piggy-back ride, how's that sound?" _

_Okay, so that did sound like fun. The Older Rory kneeled down so Rory could climb on his back and yeah, Rory laughed a little when he even made a horse-sound before leaving the play-ground._

_They walked for about 15 minutes, The Older Rory singing cowboy songs to cheer Rory up even further. Finally they turned to the drive-way of a house Rory didn't recognize but was definately a place he would want to live in. He liked their current home but this place, oh this place had a yard big enough for a __**trampoline!**_

_"Alright, you little monkey-monster. You have to jump down so I can open the door," Older Rory said. Rory obidiently let go of him and the other one fished the keys out of his pocket. _

_The first thing Rory saw when they stepped in was the piano because that was _their _piano. He knew that because how many pianos had a unicorn sticker glued to it? He turned to the Older Rory with wide eyes. "You really are me!" _

_"Yes, I really am. You know what that means?" _

_"What?" _

_Older Rory smiled before calling out: "I'm home!" _

_"Well, good, because seriously! Your room, mister, is like a war zone and your Dad's hair is turning gray over it and you know what he thinks of his hair, so I'd suggest you... Oh! Well, isn't this a surprise!" _

_Rory stared. "Papa?" _

_"Gosh, this must be one of the first time's you've travelled. I haven't seen you this young since you were this young. Kurt? We have a guest!" Rory kept staring. "Oh, buddy, I know it's confusing. Come here." _

_So his hair was grayer and he had more lines on his face and Rory had never seen the clothes he was wearing but yes, this was his Papa Blaine because only Papa Blaine smiled like that and Rory sprinted into his arms, wrapping his own around Blaine's neck and his legs around Blaine's weist._

_"Daddy's here?" he whispered into his Papa's neck._

_"Of course daddy's here, he's just busy upstairs. Kurt? Come on, you really don't want to miss this!" Blaine called._

_And yes, after a few more seconds Rory could hear footsteps and Daddy Kurt appeared to the stairs. Blaine put him down as he literally squealed and before Kurt had a chance to react in any way, Rory buried his face into his shirt. _

_"You are here!" he nearly screamed, his voice muffled._

_"I am, of course. It's our house, where else would I be?" Kurt asked, his hand ruffling his son's hair. _

_"He... I... thought you guys were breaking up," Older Rory explained. "Heard you fighting." _

_"Oh? Oh, baby, we'll never break up," Kurt said in a soothing voice. "I remember that day. Trust me, right now, back where you came from, me and your papa are talking everything through and when you go home, it'll all be okay again. I promise. Okay?" _

_"Hey, you know what will make you feel a whole lot better? Dad's brownies! He made a whole bunch this morning!" Older Rory said. _

_"And what exactly makes you think you're allowed to have any before your room is clean?" Blaine asked. _

_"Come on, you can't deny me brownies at a time like this. Look at me, I'm upset!" Older Rory gestured at Rory who was still clinging onto Kurt's shirt. "Look really upset. You're cuter than me, please? Pout a little, there you go! See? Brownies." _

_Rory giggled when both Blaine and Kurt rolled their eyes, sighing a collective 'fine!' and laughed out loud when his older self all but bounced to the kitchen. He felt warm when Kurt took his right and Blaine his left hand and knew right then that he really did not have anything to worry about._

* * *

><p>It was three o'clock in the morning when Kurt was woken up by gentle poking. He groaned as his back protested to his awkward position on the couch but the slight pain was forgotten in an instant when he spotted his son. With a slightly hysterical 'Rory!' he gathered the boy into a hug, only then realizing that Blaine was standing right behind him.<p>

"Rory, baby, I'm so, so, so sorry, I promise daddies will never again be the reason you disappear, okay?" he said.

"It's okay, Daddy. I know you're not going to break up."

Kurt frowned and pulled away from Rory slightly. "Of course we're not. I love your papa, no matter how angry I sometimes get. And we both love_ you _more than anything."

"He speaks the truth," Blaine agreed. "I'm sorry we scared you." Rory only smiled a little to show that he really was okay. "Time for bed, don't you think? We can talk about everything in the morning."

Rory yawned as a response and Blaine picked him up, all three of them ready to put the day behind them.

"Can I sleep in your bed?" Rory asked suddenly, already half-asleep.

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe in a few days I will have to start saying: I turn 22 this year.<strong>

**I'd be perfectly happy if I didn't age anymore... **

**Oh well. **

**Good night!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you SO much for the reviews, they mean the world to me! I wish I could express my gratitude in words but I can't so... Thank you! Now imagine me crying happy tears and Chris Colfer dancing Single Ladies. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>May 26th, 1993<strong>

"Oh, do you mind if I sit here?"

Rory looked up and blinked at the sun. Partially blind, he said "'course not" and the woman asking for a seat sighed in relief, sitting down next to him on the bench.

"I swear, if this baby doesn't come out soon, I'm getting a wheelchair!"

Rory wasn't sure if the woman was talking to him but smiled a little anyway, only then noticing her undeniably big belly.

"Boy or a girl?" he asked.

"Girl, they said. But I don't know how reliable that is," the woman said, stroking the bump gently. "I don't care either way. Just as long as she or he is healthy and happy and grows up to meet someone wonderful so I can have grand-babies. Ha, goodness! Listen to me talking about being a grandma when my first child isn't even due for another week! Typical for me though, I mean, I had my wedding planned months before my oblivious husband actually popped the question. Made it easier though, he wasn't much of a help. My gosh, I'm rambling! I must be boring you to death!"

"Not at all," Rory smiled, strangely enjoying hearing about this stranger's life.

Now that his eyes weren't affected by the sun anymore, Rory noticed that the woman looked familiar. Even with a baby in her belly, she was really pretty and her eyes were stunningly blue.

Just like...

"Ooh!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, the baby just kicked. Does that a lot. You're gonna be a feisty one, aren't ya. Yeah, you are!" the mom-to-be cooed. "But Mommy is tired so why don't you settle down, too, huh? Wanna hear a lullaby?"

She started to sing Mockingbird, something Rory remembered hearing many times when he was younger. He couldn't help but listen, her singing voice was like honey. She had a little smile on her face and it was obvious just how much she already loved the unborn child.

It hit Rory like a bang.

The eyes.

The hair.

The voice.

The song.

She was...

"Elizabeth!"

Rory had to fight to keep his expression neutral when he saw his grandpa Burt, a lot younger but certainly recognizable. He was holding two cones of ice cream.

"How did you manage to disappear with that belly of yours?" he asked, holding out one of the cones to his wife.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" she gasped but Rory heard the giggle in her voice.

"You are gorgeous, darling, but let's face it: you're bigger than the Monster Trucks we saw last week."

Monster Trucks? This pale, beautiful woman dressed in a sun dress with flowers on it had gone to watch a Monster Truck show?

"You could have just say 'No, of course not! I love you'," Elizabeth huffed. "And then give me your ice cream as well," she added, licking away the ice cream threatening to melt on her fingers.

"I do love you," Burt said and leaned down to give Elizabeth a small kiss. "But you're not getting my ice cream."

"I am carrying your baby in this huge belly of mine, I hope you know."

"As if you'd ever let me forget, honey."

Elizabeth crossed her arms across her chest and at that moment she looked so much like Kurt that Rory had to look away so he wouldn't stare. Of course he had seen pictures of his Dad's mom but this was different and so much better. Oh Gosh, how he started hoping he would come back again, maybe have an actual conversation with her...

Oh, if he could only bring his Dad with him...

"...LOVE chocolate!"

Rory was brough back from his thoughts by a particularly loud whine from Elizabeth as she tried to reach for Burt's ice cream.

"Well, then you should have asked for chocolate. You asked for Strawberry. I bought you strawberry."

"One word, Burt. Hormones." Silence. "Wild hormones. Pregnant woman hormones. Running wild as this baby could literally be born any time now. Your baby, may I remind you again. Who I have been carrying for the last 9 months. Cravings, nausea, swelling, ah! You'll never know what it's like! And now you're denying me the one thing I want this very moment, you cruel, cruel..."

"Alright, fine, have it!" Burt finally gave in. Elizabeth let out a very Kurt-like squeal and took the dessert from him, taking a huge bite. "Wait. You're not giving me the other one?"

"No. What made you think I would?"

Okay, Rory had to laugh. Elizabeth smiled at him while Burt just frowned. "Sorry," Rory chuckled. "She just kind of made me hope I could use hormones as an excuse to get extra ice cream."

"For boys hormones are an excuse to do a lot of other things," Elizabeth said. "But I swear, none of them are as good as this ice cream. Thank you so much, sweetie, I love you so much!"

Burt sighed as Elizabeth literally smashed the two cones together so she could lick them at the same time. "Pick up tips, kid. You'll in my position one day."

_I doubt it... _Rory thought but didn't say anything, just plastered on another one of his winning smiles. He couldn't tear his eyes away from his grandma (although it was really weird to call her that, as she was so young) and was pretty sure he could look at her for the rest of the week without getting tired.

Kurt really hadn't been lying when he had told about her.

At this thought, Rory felt the pull. He stood up quickly, knowing he would freak out the whole park if he disappeared right there.

"I have to go. Uh... Lunch time," he said. His grandparents raised their eyebrows at him and he realized he didn't know what time it was exactly. "It was really nice meeting you. Good luck tomorrow!"

Rory kicked himself mentally as he started to walk away, hearing Elizabeth say "tomorrow?" with a confused voice. Okay, so nothing dramatic would happen. For all he knew, if he hadn't said it his Dad really wouldn't have been born for another week. But still, giving out bits of information such as that, however meaningless they were to the people who heard them, always made him a little nervous.

He managed to make it to the restroom in McDonald's two seconds before he was pulled back to the future.

* * *

><p><strong>March 3rd, 2034<strong>

_Blaine looked up when he heard a knock on the door. He was slightly annoyed with all the paper-work he had to fill and was all but ready to snap at whoever interrupted him but his face softened instantly when he saw his son. _

_"Rory! Hey, kid, what are you doing here?" he asked._

_"I'm not disturbing you or anything, am I?" _

_"No, you could never. Come in." Rory closed the door of the office softly behind him. "So what brings you here?" _

_Rory shrugged. "I travelled today." _

_"Oh?" Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Something unpleasent?" _

_"No. Fun, actually. Just... I don't know. Weird, in a way. And... I don't know how to tell Dad about it." _

_"Why is that?" Blaine frowned._

_"I... I met grandma. Elizabeth, I mean. Grandma Elizabeth." Blaine's eyes widened slightly and it was all Rory seemed to need for the word-flood to break through: "It was the 26th of May! In 1993, the day before Dad was born! And she was _**pretty**, _gosh, she... She looked like Sleeping Beauty or something! She was singing, too, to her belly. You know what that's like? Knowing she's singing to a baby that will be born within the next 24 hours and oh, that baby just happens to grow up to be one of the men who adopt you?"_

_Rory paused, as if waiting for an answer and all Blaine could say was: "No, I can't say that I know how that feels. But Rory..." _

_"It was so cool to actually meet her, she was super-friendly and just... just like I imagined her to be. And I really want to tell Dad but I don't know... I mean... How will he feel? She died when he was eight but I can go and see her? How is that fair? She talked about becoming a grandma, Papa! She talked about grandchildren and I was right there! And then grandpa Burt showed up and they started bickering like only people madly in love do and she looked just. like. Dad and it took me everything I had so that I wouldn't just blurt out HEY my name is Rory and that baby is one of my dads and..." Rory sighed. "She was so young when she died..."_

_Blaine stood up slowly but Rory didn't seem to notice. He was far too interested in the carpet. _

_"And Dad... we was still so young, too. Way too young. It must have beel awful, I mean... I can't... even imagine... I could never..." _

_Rory didn't finish but he didn't have to, Blaine knew what he meant. He put a small, comforting smile on his face as he put both of his hands on his son's shoulders and squeezed. "How about we go home right now and tell your Dad about your little adventure together? He wouldn't want you to keep this from him, trust me. He has said multiple times that he wishes you'd get to see her. He'll be delighted." _

_"You sure?" _

_"Yeah. Come on, he should be home by now." _

_"Don't you have to sign those?" Rory nodded at the never-ending pile of papers on Blaine's desk. Blaine knew it would bite him in the ass tomorrow but how could he care about something like that now?_

_"Doesn't matter. Come on, let's go home._

_They reached the house about half an hour later and sure enough, Kurt was there, already preparing dinner as it was Friday night. _

_"You're early," he said when Blaine placed a light kiss on his cheek. "You're late," he added to Rory, pointing a fork at him. "Travelled?" _

_"Yeah..." _

_"And how many classed did you miss?" _

_Kurt's voice was more amused than anything, although sometimes Rory knew it was to keep other emotions from showing. This time he seemed genuinely relaxed though, which made the teen want to back-pedal with his plan. He glanced at Blaine who gave an encouraging nod. _

_"I missed half of Social Studies. But it was worth it."_

_"Oh yeah? Where did you end up?" Kurt asked, now holding a spoon up so Blaine would taste the soup he had on the stove. _

_"1993." The spoon froze in mid-air. "March 26th," Rory specified. There was a short silence before he whispered: "She was so beautiful, Dad." _

_There was a quiet clang and a second later Kurt's arms were wrapped around Rory. Rory squeezed his eyes shut and hugged back and nothing else needed to be said for a long whike._

_Later that evening all three of them went through old photo-albums and for the first time in years, Rory fell asleep to the sound of his dads singing Mockingbird._

* * *

><p><strong>I did say this fic was gonna be fluffy, didn't I? I think I may just put a hug in each chapter :) <strong>

**There's never TOO much fluff in the world, is there? Although I do have a bit of angst planned... Just a heads up. For later. **

**Alright, now I have to focus on my two big stories. And I have a 45 minute presentation to prepare for, 9 hour shifts to look forward to on the weekend and black shoes to buy...**

**Love you all, Happy first Glee Tuesday of 2012!**_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, here you are! A brand new chapter with the next one nearly finished as well. Good for me! **

**Sorry for the wait, you guys, my schedule is a bit crazy. I've been down with the flu for a couple of days so I had time to finish a couple new chapters. **

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Time Traveler's Wife. **

* * *

><p><strong>October 30th, 2025<strong>

They had once asked Rory if he wanted a sibling. The young boy had been very confused and hadn't given them an answer right away. No, he had let them wait for two days, asking every question from: "Will you still love me to moon and twice around Sun?" to "Would I have to share my toys?" Then, finally, he had announced that yes, he wanted a sibling as long as he got to be the older one.

So Kurt and Blaine had started the process again. It was slightly easier this time because Rory seemed to think his parents were too silly to do this by themselves and decided to help. He had, for example, proudly spelled out 'BOY' with a red crayon and wobbly handwriting on the sheet of financial information.

All the papers were now put away in a drawer somewhere in the house. With the whole family still getting used to their new normal, they couldn't possibly bring another child into it. Maybe in a few years, they had decided. Maybe.

But this, Blaine thought as he sipped his coffee looking out of the kitchen window to the backyard, really felt like he did in fact have two children. The teenage version of his son had appeared about an hour ago, causing Blaine to drop the glass of milk he was about to give to Rory while the 5 year old squealed as if meeting with an old friend.

Now the two of them were outside of their newly bought home, the older Rory spinning the younger one in circles while the younger laughed in delight. The pumpkins on their porch steps reminded their neighbors that tomorrow was Halloween and Blaine knew he'd probably be the one who ended up taking down the excessive decorations Kurt had insisted on. Only vampires had been banned from the list of plastic horror figures.

"Blaine?"

Speak of the devil.

Blaine put down his cup and it took a lot of his willpower so he wouldn't bounce to the hall where Kurt was waiting with 2, 5, 8 grocery bags.

"I'm home," his husband stated with a tone that was not amused. "So nice of you to come and help me carry these from the car."

"I'm sorry, darling," Blaine said but couldn't quite keep the smile off his face. "We have a guest."

"Don't you darling me, Anderson. Unless it's Queen Katherine, you're not forgiven," Kurt huffed and gave Blaine the bag with the sodas in it. "Do you know what it's like to shop the day before Halloween?"

"I did offer to go."

"Would you have known what to buy if I told you to bring me mahlab?"

Blaine blinked. "You're making that word up."

"Say that after dinner," Kurt said with a smirk and started towards the kitchen. "And you better appreciate the fact that I am here to even make dinner! I had to fight over a bag of mini-Milky Way bars with some psycho of a wo..." Kurt paused and Blaine's smile widened. "Blaine? Who is that 6 foot 12 boy and why is he making very bad cartwheels on our yard with our son?"

Blaine walked up to where his husband was frozen and followed his line of sight. "That's our guest. Look familiar?"

It took Kurt a couple of dumbfounded seconds but then he let out a sound that was something between a shriek and a sigh. "It's... That's... He's...!"

"I know."

Kurt put his free hand on his mouth, his eyes suddenly very shiny. "How... how... How is he so tall?" he finally babbled out. Before Blaine could answer, little Rory realized "Daddy's home!" and the two boys stumbled in, cheeks red and still laughing.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, I wanna show Rory my costume!" the Rory that could still only reach his Dad's waist said as he bounced up and down. Kurt's eyes were fixed on the teenager, who grinned and gave him a small wave. "Daddy!"

"Wha...? Yeah, sure... It's in the laundry room," Kurt mumbled and Rory didn't need to hear anything else. "Mind the stairs!" the father called after him and earned a "I know!" in response.

Blaine picked up his coffee again, quite amused by the way Kurt just stared. Rory seemed to find it funny, too, and didn't break the silence until a full minute later. "I actually remember the costume," he said and Kurt chuckled. "I'm 17," he added, answering the unasked question.

"It's just... I can't believe..." Kurt said.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to say yet."

"It's okay, Dad, I..."

"Here!" Little Rory bounced back to the kitchen, holding up a pirate costume. "I got an eyepatch and everything! I got it from Papa and it was too big but Daddy made it smaller and look!" He looked so proud of himself as he covered one of his eyes. "Cool, huh?"

"Very cool," older Rory agreed. "Why don't you go put it on? We can practise your pirate talk so you scare more kids tomorrow."

Rory turned to his parents, his face glowing with excitment. "Can I?"

"Of course, buddy, but you have to take it off for dinner, okay?" Blaine said.

"Okay! I'll be right back." And he was off again.

"So," Rory said after he was gone. "Am I invited to dinner?"

"Are you invited to...? Oh, come here!" The smile on Rory's face widened even more when he stepped into Kurt's waiting arms. "Awwww, gosh, I can't believe you'll grow up to be taller than us."

"Oops?" Rory chuckled. "What?" he asked when he saw Blaine's frown.

"I just realized how familiar you look," Blaine answered.

"He's our son, Blaine, if he didn't look familiar then_ that'd _be weird!" Kurt said.

"No, I mean... This is the first time we see you as the older version of you, right?"

Rory scratched the back of his head when Kurt let go of him, now also looking curious. "Well, uh... No. The first time... Or, the first time for me anyway... It was a few years ago. A lot more for you, but..."

"Oh. My. God!" Kurt suddenly blurted out. "You're the boy who... We saw you when we first..."

"...moved into our old house, yes." 20 seconds of staring. "Ever wondered what happened to those sneakers?"

"And a pair of jeans and a t-shirt..." Kurt mumbled. "You were in the house?"

"It's not like I was breaking and entering!" Rory defended himself. "I think it would have been a lot creapier if you had found me stark naked in your living room."

Kurt shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Uh... How long were you...? I mean..." he cleared his throat.

"I didn't see anything that I could never unsee, if that is what you're asking."

"Oh, thank god...!"

The look on Kurt's face caused Blaine to start laughing and Rory joined him pretty quickly. Kurt glared at them both but there was no real anger in his expression and soon he was laughing, too.

"What's so funny?" The three of them turned to look at the younger Rory, now fully dressed in his costume, completed with a plastic sword. "What?" he asked again when the adults just shook their heads.

"Nothing, it's nothing, it's actually not even funny," Kurt said.

"Yes, it is," the teenager mumbled.

"I wanna know! Daddy! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Rory demanded, tugging onto his daddy's jeans.

"You'll know in a few years, trust me. Now, why don't you two go work on that pirate talk while Papa and I make dinner?"

The two boys started the lesson in the living room while Blaine and Kurt put away the groceries. "We did good, didn't we?" Blaine said quietly.

"We did. Oh Gosh, there's so much I wanna ask him!" Kurt squealed.

"Should you, though?" Kurt shot Blaine a puzzled look. "Do we really want to know? Life would be rather boring, wouldn't it?"

"Just some... basic things...? Like, if everyone's healthy and all that jazz. Just a few questions, I mean... He doesn't have to answer."

"Kurt."

Kurt stopped, his hand on the fridge handle. "Just... one question?"

Blaine sighed. "Look, I know you're still scared after what happened a few weeks ago but your dad's fine now. Knowing when, where and how is not gonna help."

"But what if...?"

"You're just gonna start counting minutes. It won't be fair. To anyone." Blaine stepped closer to Kurt to take a hold of his shoulders. "Look at them," he said, pointing at the two boys.

"I know," Kurt breathed out. "I'd be using them. I can't imagine... Oh, can't I just hug them and never let go?"

"Well, it looks like Rory grows up handle this pretty well," Blaine pointed out just as the older Rory let out a loud laugh. "He's happy."

"You're right. He is. And yeah, okay, I'm being stupid. I have a dinner to make. Here, dice these mushrooms, will you."

"As you wish," Blaine smiled and took them from the Kurt.

"Hey, what do you think he meant with 'first time for him?'"

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet?"

Kurt blinked and looked over his shoulder to the boys again. He had to put quite a few things together but he still got there quite quickly. "He's been to McKinley."

"He used an Irish accent even then."

And they added that to the list of things they'd have to discuss in the future.

Dinner was a loud affair with the younger Rory, who had been allowed to keep the eyepatch on, describing them the events of preschool in great detail and the older one echoing when the younger mentioned something he remembered. By the time everyone's plate was clean, the parents' heads were spinning.

They noticed how careful the older Rory was with any tips he would give out about the future. He never mentioned names or dates and yet he never seemed to hesitate or stumble with how he would go about whatever he was saying. He was so used to everything, it was his normal.

"...and then Patrick and Peter put a real spider in it but I told them they shouldn't because Emily hates spiders and she wouldn't take us trick or treating..."

"Careful!" Blaine warned when Rory almost knocked the ice cream bowl out of his hands while showing just how big the spider had been. Rory said a hasty 'sorry' before returning to his tale. It may or may not have been the first time he nearly ignored a dessert.

The older Rory kept listening but had started to fidget. After about 20 more seconds he finally put up his hand to silence the younger boy. "I'm sorry, but it seems like it's my time to go back. This has been a lot of fun."

The five year old's face fell. "No! Not yet, I thought you'd be here until tomorrow!"

"Sorry, buddy. You know as well as I do that I'm not exactly in control here. Don't worry, I'll visit from time to time." He stood up. "Dinner was great."

Kurt and Blaine just smiled, quite at loss as to what to say at this point.

"Can I come with you?" The younger one was now standing, too, looking eager and hopeful. "What if I don't see you for a long time? I wanna learn things! I don't know anything yet."

Everyone knew he didn't mean pirate talk this time.

"I don't think it's me you have to ask permission from," the older Rory said, jumping from one foot to the other.

"Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?" Rory turned to his parents, his eyes huge and his bottom lip sticking out.

"It's... possible?" Blaine asked.

"He'll have to concentrate. But yeah, he could come with me."

"And you already know what we're gonna say."

The older one shrugged, already fading.

"I'll be back real soon. Real, real soon. It's trick or treating tomorrow. Please? Please? I'll be careful. I just wanna learn."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, knowing they only had a few seconds to make this decision. Then, as if they had one mind, they chorused a 'yes', making Rory jump in delight.

"Alright, then, come here. Hold my hand, take a deep breath and think of yourself as being me. Because you are me, just younger, which means we share this body and we can travel together. Concentrate on this and you'll travel with me."

Blaine and Kurt watched as the two of them faded from view, for once confident that Rory would return to them in one piece. They wouldn't have agreed otherwise.

"We're gonna be okay," Kurt mumbled, his face a mask of mixed feelings.

"We will."

* * *

><p><strong>May 7th, 2037<strong>

_"But what if I don't want to travel?" _

_Rory was munching on a donut, taking in every piece of information his older version could give him. _

_"It's not really healthy to go against what your body wants. That's why you should never try to stop yourself from travelling back. But if, for whatever reason, you really don't want to travel anywhere, ask Dad or Papa to help. Keep calm. You know how you usually travel when you're upset, right?" Rory nodded. "Yeah. So naturally, as long you stay as calm as possible, you can stop yourself from disappearing." _

_It made sense to the young one, who was sitting cross-legged on the living room carpet. Their parents weren't home and the house was really quiet. "You're a much better teacher than Mr. Philly." _

_The older chuckled. "Well, I've been through all of it myself. Forces one to learn." _

_"I wish I would've known before it happened the first time." _

_Older Rory's smile faltered. "I know." _

_"Why didn't anyone tell us?" _

_The teenager bit his lip. "It's... complicated." _

_"I'll find out when I'm older?" _

_"You will. I promise." _

_The younger cocked his head to the side and pointed at the other. "But I already am." _

_Okay. So it was really hard to argue with that. _

* * *

><p><strong>Just to warn you, the next chapter will be angst with a capital A. Like... seriously, it won't be pretty. <strong>

**That's what flu does to ya. **


	6. Chapter 6

**:o**

**Alright, so I surprised even myself... **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Time Traveler's wife**

* * *

><p><strong>March 21st, 2020<strong>

Rory hated hospitals.

"Mr. Flanagan?"

Now he hated them even more.

This was the _one_ story he didn't feel he needed to know.

"Yes? Where's my wife, is she... is she okay?"

The doctor took a step forward and put his hand on Mr. Flanagan's shoulder. "I am truly sorry. We tried everything we could."

Rory watched as his birth-father's face turned pale, paler, to a point where he looked like he was going to pass out. "Oh... Oh my God... Oh God..."

"The blood-loss was too great, we just couldn't bring her back," the doctor explained in a gentle voice as the new widower sat down on one of the hard benches, already sobbing. "Your son survived. He's small but I'm confident that he'll..."

"Did he travel?"

"Excuse me?"

"The baby... D-did he try to... travel?"

The doctor looked uncomfortable. "Yes, it does appear as if he did. Something triggered the early labour and he was under a lot of stress, which..."

"We weren't supposed to have children. It was n-never the plan. And now m-my wife is d-d-dead, all because of that... _freak_!"

Rory winced.

"Mr. Flanagan, I..."

"She never even travelled... We knew she had the gene but... she didn't. How could this...? We did everything right."

There was a silence. Rory leaned against the cold wall of the hospital, trying to stop his tears and failing. His heart ached, his whole body ached and he just wanted to go _home._

"I am very sorry for your loss, Mr. Flanagan. And I know this is too soon, it will always be too soon, but your son needs you. He's less than an hour old and already lost his mother."

"No," Mr. Flanagan said. "No, he didn't lose his mother, he_ killed _his mother. If it weren't for him, Mary would still be alive."

"I don't believe..."

"I want to see my wife."

"Mr. Flanagan."

"I want. To see. My wife."

"Your son..."

"Don't... call him that! I want to see my wife. Drown the boy for all I care."

Rory couldn't listen to it anymore. The face of the man who hated him without ever even seeing him was now burned into his mind. He knew that if he took a certain turn to the right and continued down the hall, he'd see his mother. But no, Rory kept walking towards the exit, tears blurring his vision and not even caring if he disappeared right there and then.

Did he want to know if his mother had ever changed her mind, if she wanted him after all? Why else would she had taken the risk of carrying him?

"Sir? Sir, you don't look so good, are you...?"

Rory didn't stop. He stumbled through the hospital doors to the busy parking lot and only barely managed to avoid being hit by a taxi. The driver yelled something to him through the open window but Rory didn't quite hear him. Feeling as if he was about to pass out on the spot, he started walking, trying to put as much distance between himself and the white, big building.

_I wanna go home I wanna go home I wanna go home_

There had been nothing in Rory's file about his biological mother being a traveller. The doctor had known, his mother's husband had known and yet there was not even one line in the damn folder warning him about what he might face in the future.

But then again, could that be a blessing? Rory couldn't imagine anyone choosing to adopt a boy who disappeared often and without a warning...

He didn't even quite realize how cold it was as walked down a street that was completely strange to him. He didn't see the curious looks thrown his way as he was only wearing a thin jumper and everyone else was in near winter clothes. It wasn't until he stopped that he noticed he was shivering.

He didn't feel like a boy who was about to turn 16. No, he felt as if he was 5 and had just travelled for the first time. He was scared, he was confused and he was angry and as childish as it was, he wanted to curl up next to his dads and just forget about this.

He had a real family. His parents loved him, his _real _parents. The two people who had raised him, who he had ever considered as parents, who taught him about equality, who had given him 'the talk', who had gone through all this... shit with him. Who waited patiently for him to return from wherever he had travelled, who didn't judge him when he made stupid, teenager mistakes, who knew what his favorite food was and which toys not to throw out during spring cleaning.

Those were the parents he wanted to go back to. Right. Now.

* * *

><p><strong>February 6th, 2036<strong>

_"...and so I told her that no, I can't magically make her one size smaller which made her pretty..." _

_Crash. _

_Now that's never a sound you want to hear when you walk into your house after work. Blaine and Kurt both froze with the door still open._

_"Rory?" _

_Crash. Thump. "Fuck!" _

_They didn't even turn to check if they closed the door as they bolted upstairs. The door of their son's room was open and what they found inside was nothing short of alarming. _

_The room looked like a warzone. In the middle of the mess was their son, trembling. His harsh breathing was interrupted with short sobs. All in all, he was even more of a mess than the room. _

_"Oh my God, Rory! What happened?" Kurt asked as he stepped in. He reached out his hand but Rory jerked away with a jump. _

_"Did you know?" he asked, his voice thin and raspy. _

_"Know what?" Blaine replied with a question of his own. He had come to stand next to Kurt, who's hand was still up but his expression more worried than hurt. _

_"Did you know about... about them? About my... biological parents?" _

_Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other. "We... Honestly, Rory, we barely know anything. There wasn't much." _

_"Did you know she's dead?" _

_"Well, yes, but..." _

_"Did you know she died giving birth to me?" _

_Silence. _

_"We did." _

_Rory chuckled but there was no humour behind it. "Yeah? Well, that's half the truth. Because apparently, I was smart enough to try and travel. That's right, I tried to travel from her womb, I caused her to bleed out." _

_"Rory, listen, it's not..." _

_"My... He... That man... He said I killed her. He told the doctor they never wanted me. He said I wasn't his son, he... he told them to... to drown me... I couldn't... I can't..." _

_"Rory. Rory, breathe. Breathe and sit down, okay?" Blaine said, navigating his way through the mess on the floor. Rory collapsed onto his bed, his whole body shaking with emotions too big for him to handle. _

_"Oh, baby..." Kurt sighed, following Blaine to sit next to Rory while his husband kneeled down in front of him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you had to see that but Rory, please, you have to believe that what happened to your mother... It's not your fault." _

_"But I..." _

_"No," Blaine denied before Rory could finish. "Don't you believe what he said for one second, it's not true." _

_"I can't forget it." _

_They could see it in the teen's eyes how much he wanted to. He was looking at them, hoping for the impossible, silently asking them to fix it because for now, he didn't want to be a mature or act like his age. He wanted his parents to be superheroes, he wanted them to have magic powers so that they could make make this alright. _

_"I cant... forget it..." _

_Rory buried his face into Kurt's shoulder, each of his sobs breaking a piece of his parent's hearts. Blaine moved to sit on his other side and Rory, as if automatically, reached to grab his hand. _

_They stayed like that for a long time. Kurt was making a mess of Rory's hair, petting it like he used to when the boy was younger and upset. Blaine's free hand was making circles on Rory's back. The silence echoed around them as Rory's sobs eventually quieted down and turned into occasional sniffs. _

_"...never ever feel... like you're less than, less than perfect..." _

_Rory lifted his head to frown lightly at Kurt. Kurt just smiled softly. "Felt like a good moment for that," he explained with a shrug. "We used to sing it to you all the time when you were a baby." _

_"Why'd you stop?" _

_"We didn't," Blaine said. "You just stopped appreciating us singing," he added jokingly. _

_"Only when you do it when I have friends over. Peter and Patrick know the lyrics to all Sound of Music songs by heart and they've never even seen it." _

_Kurt gasped. "What do you mean, they've never seen it?" _

_Rory's mouth turned into what was a ghost of a smile but it disappeared so quickly it might as well have never been there. "What do you think you would've done? You know, if you had known about everything beforehand?" _

_"You think we wouldn't have adopted you?" Blaine asked. He didn't sound hurt. _

_Rory lifted one shoulder. "I don't know. Would you have?" _

_"Yes," Kurt and Blaine said together. _

_"And you know we would have," Kurt added. _

_"You know the story. You're our perfect little miracle." _

_Now Rory did smile. "Because you were just about ready to give up..." _

_"...but then they called about you. You were the tiniest little thing but you opened your eyes for us when we first came to see you," Kurt continued. _

_"Rory, we had decided your full name before they even brought us any papers to sign," Blaine told him. "Hell, we had called our parents to congratulate them on their new grandson. Your file could have said anything and it wouldn't have mattered. We loved you before we even saw you."_

_Rory's breath got caught in his throat when Blaine said that. It was the complete opposite of the man in the hospital, the one who had blamed it all on him. _

_"He... he never even did." _

_"He didn't what?" Kurt asked, knowing who Rory was talking about. _

_"See me. At least... I don't think so. He didn't want to." _

_"Then he's an idiot. It's as simple as that." _

_"Do you- do you think he would've changed his mind? If he had seen me? Maybe I look like her..." _

_Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks. This was a much more complicated conversation than what they ever thought they would have to have with Rory. "Being a parent is not something you forget. I can't imagine that he doesn't think about you, even today. I'm sure he's hopes you have a happy home and loving parents. And yes, if he had taken time from his grief to think everything over, he would've changed his mind and been a good father to you," Kurt said, tucking some of his son's hair behind his ear. _

_Rory swallowed air. "But then I wouldn't be with you."_

_"But you'd be happy and healthy. That's all we want for you." _

_"And you'd be parents to someone else... Another boy who you'd name... Toronto or something like that." _

_Both of the parents chuckled but shook their heads. "No," Kurt denied. _

_"We were meant to have you." _

_"But..."_

_"It's complicated. You'll understand when you're a parent." _

_Rory nodded. His eyes were red and the exhaustion pretty much radiated from him. It was clear there were still questions he wanted answers to but had decided that not tonight. All three of them needed time. _

_"You want to stuff your face with ice cream and watch Mulan?" Kurt asked suddenly. _

_"That's how you cheer Papa up," Rory replied. _

_"Right. Cars, then?" _

_And Rory actually laughed._

* * *

><p><strong>Uh... <strong>

**It's midnight, I'm going to bed. **

**Thank you to everyone, you are simply WONDERFUL!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go, chapter 7! Now, I know it's May and all but hey, it's called fiction for reason, right? :)**

**So happy holidays!**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU EVERYONE! **

**Disclaimer: I do now own Glee or Time Traveler's Wife**

* * *

><p><strong>December 25th, 2025<strong>

"Wake up!"

Something quite heavy with limbs jumped into their bed, causing Kurt and Blaine to snap awake from their peaceful slumber.

"Wuzzgoinon wha- fire?"

"Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up, it's Christmas!"

Kurt slumped back against his pillows, rubbing his eyes before glancing at the clock. 6.34. Wow, a new record.

"Daddies! Wake UP!"

Rory was bouncing now, grinning so widely it was like he had been sleeping with a hanger in his mouth. Kurt moved to lean on his elbows, offering his son a small smile to say he was at least making the effort but Blaine had fallen back to sleep and was snoring lightly into his covers.

"Papaaaaaaaaaaaa! Santa's been here! Santa! I want my presents, wake up!"

"Hey, alright! Why don't you go check if Harmony is awake and I'll make sure Papa gets dressed and ready, okay?" Kurt suggested. "I promise, we'll be down in 15 minutes."

"15 minutes?"

"And I'll make you marshmellow coco, how's that sound?"

Rory squealed, accidentally (of course) kicking Blaine in the ribs as he stumbled off his Dad's old bed. Kurt shook his head, unable to be annoyed, and turned to the task at hand. He chuckled when Blaine frowned in his sleep as he started to tickle his husband from behind the ear.

"Come on now, honey. Wakey, wakey."

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo," Blaine mumbled. He didn't sound much older than Rory. "You can't make me."

"Yeah?"

Kurt leaned down to place a kiss on Blaine's jaw. Without losing the contact, he moved to the cheekbone and from there to the temple. He hummed in approval when Blaine's hand found its way under his shirt and almost giggled when Blaine's lips suddenly met his.

"We have to get up," he murmured softly. "Blaine, no. Up!" But his protests were weak as Blaine lazily rolled them around so that he's was fully on top of Kurt.

"He'll understand when he's older."

"I promised, Blaine. 15 minutes."

"So we have about 12 left, don't we?"

Blaine smirked as Kurt simply couldn't come up with an argument to that. Instead, he let his husband attach his mouth to his neck and let out the quietest of quiet moans as Blaine's tongue started to work its magic.

It would have most likely turned into a very heated and hushed and gigglish ten minutes if it hadn't been for Harmony's frantic voice suddenly calling: "Uncle Kurt! Uncle Blaine!"

The two men all but flew away from each other as the four year old girl rushed into their room in her pink satine pajamas. Her wide eyes were shining with tears and she looked as if she had seen a ghost and Kurt and Blaine could have guessed what had happened even if the girl hadn't started babbling how "Rory vanished!"

"Harmony... Ha... Darling, calm down," Kurt said gently when the poor girl's breathing started to sound more like sobs. "It's okay. Rory's fine, I swear. This just... this happens sometimes. It's like magic. He'll be back before you know it." His attempt to put on a comforting smile seemed to convince Harmony as she managed to calm herself a tiny bit.

"Go downstairs to have some breakfast," Blaine suggested. "We'll be with you in a minute."

Harmony nodded, not looking quite as enthusiastic as a four year old should on Christmas morning, and left the room to find her parents. As soon as she was gone, both Kurt and Blaine's reassuring smiles faded and the two of them just looked at each other for a long moment. They had known this was a possibility, which was why they had opted to drive instead of flying, but even if they had pretended to be realistic about it, they had both secretely hoped it wouldn't happen today. Not today, not on Christmas. It was by far Rory's favorite holiday and it had much less to do with presents as it did with the fact that they always came to Ohio to celebrate the holidays.

"He's going to be heartbroken if he doesn't come back soon," Kurt whispered.

Blaine sighed. "I know."

"We can't do anything, can we?"

"No."

Kurt bit his lip, blinking back tears. "We should go down before Harmony convinces them a witch has kidnapped Rory."

The corner of Blaine's mouth went up a notch and the two of them got out of bed to wash up and get dressed. By the time they made it to the kitchen, everyone was awake and alert and as informed of the situation as they could be after an explanation from a four year old.

"Merry Christmas," Burt greeted them with a small smile. "Coffee?"

"Yes, please!" Kurt breathed out as they sat down. As he filled the cup that had already been set for him, he noticed how the room was oddly quiet, considering how many people were in it. He looked around as he took his first sip and yes, everyone was looking at the two dads with expressions that indicated they had no idea what to say. He gulped down the black liquid and said: "Look, guys... This sucks out loud, with lack of better words, but we know that Rory will be fine. We've seen him as a 17 year old, Rory has seen himself as even older."

"So you're not... worried?" Finn asked, peeling a banana for Harmony.

"Of course we are worried, that's not what... Blaine, help!"

"It's really hard to try and explain. We don't want him to get hurt or be cold, hungry or scared but whatever happens, we know he will come back and when you've got nothing else to help you sleep at night then you hold onto that pretty tightly," Blaine said.

Kurt was squeezing his hand under the table.

* * *

><p><strong>August 13th, 1999<strong>

_Rory was determined not to cry. He wouldn't! He was a big boy and big boys did not cry. _

_But oh, he wanted to. The clothes he had managed to find were too big and smelled funny, he was hungry because he had not had breakfast yet and if he didn't go back soon, he'd miss Christmas. _

_Poor Rory had tried so hard no to get too excited about anything so that his body wouldn't decide to jump to another time. But when he woke up on Christmas morning, his favorite day of the entire year, he just couldn't help it. He had been so caught up in his little game of tag with his cousin that he hadn't even noticed the pull that meant he would vanish soon. Suddenly he had just found himself on an unfamiliar alley, naked and alone. _

_It wasn't even winter, Rory thought miserably as he watched some other kids play in the park. And this was not New York, he knew that much, so he shouldn't expect his older self to find him. Truth to be told, Rory wasn't even sure if this was past or future. _

_Not that it mattered, he just wanted to go back to present. _

_Rory was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly fell of the bench he was sitting on when he was suddenly hit square to the stomach with a ball. In slight shock but not too much in pain, he shook his head and blinked when he saw a teenager coming towards him. _

_"I'm sorry, little man. My brother's aim is a bit off today." A boy around Rory's age called 'well you didn't catch it!', making the teen chuckle. "Are you okay?" Rory nodded. "Are you here alone?" He nodded again. "Where are you parents?" _

_"At home," Rory answered truthfully. _

_The boy frowned. "They let you come here by yourself?" _

_"We don't live far," Rory lied, quite accustomed to it by now. We wondered if he should have used one of the accents he had started to learn. "They were too busy to come play with me." _

_"Well that's not nice..." _

_"They are nice! They were just... busy. They are not always busy! Just today." _

_The teenager held up his hands. "Hey, little man, I didn't mean to insult. I'm sure they are nice parents." _

_Rory pouted and looked away, hoping against hope that his tears wouldn't fall. He crossed his arms across his chest, just like Papa did when he was angry, and suddenly really wished he could be with his older self. _

_Scratch__ that. He wanted to __**be**__ his older self. _

_"You wanna play with us?" The teen's younger brother had walked up to them and was now holding the red ball that had hit Rory. "It's more fun with more people." _

_"What are you playing?" _

_"Dodgeball," the teen smiled. _

_"My Daddy says it's not a nice game to play." _

_"Only if you wanna hurt people. We don't." The younger brother bit his lower lip. "I'm sorry I hit you. Cooper was supposed to catch it." _

_The boy's eyes were huge like a puppy's and Rory found his expression somehow familiar. "I have an uncle called Cooper," he said, not sure why he thought this unknown new friend should be aware of that. _

_"Well, your uncle has a really cool name. Come on now! Blaine's right, it's more with more people."_

_Blaine. _

_Huh. How funny. Cooper and Blaine. _

_He really did want to go home but it couldn't hurt to have some fun while he waited, right? So Rory stood up, trying not to trip on the jeans that were too long for him. Cooper eyed them for a few moments but Blaine didn't seem to notice at all, too happy to have a new friend to play with. He handed Rory the ball, saying that he could throw first as he had been accidentally hit. _

_The game was more like tag with a red ball and Rory enjoyed every second of it. Every time Cooper was given the ball, he pretended to be some new monster, making noises that made the two little boys giggle as they tried to escape from him. Sometimes Blaine would stop to wipe off some of the dirt on his shoes that, Rory noticed, were really nice for a playground. Like, Daddy would never let him wear those kind of shoes outside. _

_Well, if Blaine wanted to them then sure. But he shouldn't stop so often because when he did, Cooper caught them. _

_Rory didn't know how long they had played when Cooper suddenly checked his watch and announced that they should head home for dinner. The huge smile on Rory's face was wiped away instantly and he noticed that while they had been playing, everyone else had left as well. He still didn't feel like he was going home and the thought of being left alone when the sun was going down was really scary. _

_"Will you be here tomorrow?" Blaine asked him, his eyes bright. _

_"I... I don't know." _

_"Oh, please be here! Please! Pretty please! I had so much fun! Cooper! Do we have to go home yet?" _

_Cooper nodded. "Sorry, squirt. You know the rules." _

_Blaine sighed. "Yeah..." He turned back to Rory with a small smile on his face. "I'll be here tomorrow before dinner time. We can play again." _

_Rory tried to smile back but wasn't sure if he succeeded. He felt a lump in his throat when Cooper took Blaine's hand and started to lead him away from the park. Blaine looked over his shoulder several times to wave and Rory waved, too, wondering if his own family had already eaten dinner. _

_The possibility of it brought a fresh pool of tears to Rory's eyes and this time he did nothing to stop them from falling. The playground was not nearly as nice a place when there was no one to play with and a sudden chill went through the young boy when Cooper and Blaine disappeared around the corner. _

_"Daddy... Papa, I wanna come home...!" _

_At the moment his breathed hitched into a sob, he felt a tug in the bottom of his belly. Eager to go back to the warm house of his grandparents, Rory closed his eyes and relaxed, just like his older self had told him to do. Hoping there would still be some pudding left, Rory let his body be taken back to where he had come from._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blaine stopped walking. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open.<strong>_

_**"What is it? Did you forget something?" Cooper asked. **_

_**"I... I forgot to ask his name!" Blaine answered. "Cooper, we have to go back!" **_

_**Cooper sighed. "Blaine, we are already late. He's probably gone home, too, he won't want to stay there alone. You'll see him again some time, you can ask then, okay?" **_

_**"But what if I don't? What if this is the last time I'll ever see him? Cooper, I have to know!" **_

_**"I'm sure you two will share wonderful moments together. He said he lives close by, you're bound to run into him. Come on now, it's pasta night."**_

_**Blaine frowned but followed his brother anyway. He really hoped he would see his new friend again. He really, really did.**_

* * *

><p>Finn, Rachel and Harmony had gone to pick up Rachel's dads for lunch that Carole and Burt were busy preparing. Like every year, Kurt and Blaine had offered their help and, also like every year, their offer had been turned down.<p>

"Let us spoil you now that you're here, darling. You can do the dishes."

This year though, Kurt and Blaine would have welcomed some distraction. Now they were stuck in the living room, trying to come up with something to pass the time that wasn't a holiday movie they had seen gazillion times. Yes, Jude Law had been attractive (still was, in a very kind of an old man kind of way) but being able to repeat all his lines hardly took their thoughts away from their son. Kurt had his head on Blaine's thighs and his husband was making quite a mess of his hair. Kurt couldn't honestly say he minded.

Sighing, the counter-tenor reached for the remote, not sure if he wanted to change the channel or turn the damn thing off. Blaine didn't say anything to protest and Kurt wasn't even sure if he was actually watching the movie at all. Just as he was about to ask for his opinion, a giggling voice from behind them said:

"Mistletoe!"

Both of the dads' heads shot up to see Rory hanging from the back of the couch, holding the holiday plant above their heads with a smirk on his face. He was once again wearing the pajamas he had had on when he disappeared and looked unharmed and happy.

"Mistletoe, huh?"

Rory laughed as his dads pulled him to their laps and started to kiss him all over, emphasizing each one with a little 'mhaw!' sound.

"Stop it!" he squealed. "Eww, Daddies, stop! Not me!"

With one last major kisses on both of Rory's cheek, Kurt and Blaine ended their attack. Rory, who had closed his eyes as if that would protect him, opened them and stood up. With his free hand on his waist, he held up the plant again and raised his eyebrows expectantly. "You know what to do," he said.

Smiling, Kurt turned to look at Blaine who chuckled and they both leaned in for a short, soft kiss. "Okay?" Kurt asked when he pulled away from Blaine and Rory nodded. "We missed you."

"I missed you, too," Rory said as he sat back down between his parents. "Did I miss dinner?"

"No. You were only gone for a few hours. You didn't even miss lunch."

"Yey!"

"Harmony, however, was too impatient to wait for you so you could open your presents together. You wanna open them now?" Blaine asked.

Stupid question, really, the boy was five. His eyes lit up and he stumbled to the pile under the tree, clapping his hands when he saw a couple of huge boxes.

"Someone's been a good boy this year, hasn't he?" Kurt said, his heart fluttering out of his chest when he saw the delight on his son's face. Of course, the first gift Rory wanted to open was the biggest one, nicely wrapped up in snowman paper.

"And apparently, something fell from Santa's sleigh."

Rory stopped ripping the paper and just stared at Blaine. "W... what? But that's not possible!"

"Don't worry, kiddo, your uncle Cooper found it. He's bringing it to you tomorrow."

Rory blinked and tilted his head, looking as if he was deep in thought. Kurt opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but then the boy just shrugged and ripped the rest of the paper off the present.

His scream was loud enough to make Burt rush into the room with a huge ladle in his hand when a Lego Hogwarts was revealed.

* * *

><p><strong>My scream was loud enough to alert the neighbors when I got, after waiting for 11 years, a Lego Hogwarts this year :) I'm 21 and damn proud of my castle.<strong>

**Hope you liked it, see you soon! :) **

**Love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**For me it seems like I put a lot of stuff in this chapter. It's sort of fast-paced but I still like it :) I never post anything I don't think meets my own standards because then I'll just be miserable about it forever. **

**Anyways, hope you like chapter 8! **

**THANK YOU EVERYONE, YOU ARE ALL AMAZING AND I'M HUGGING EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Time Traveler's Wife**

* * *

><p><strong>June 9th, 2020<strong>

It was probably the most ridiculous thing Rory had ever been forced to wear. And that said a lot because he had once worn an Angry Bird mascot costume. He was sure that on his Dad the outfit would actually look impressive but on him? Yeah, Rory just looked stupid. The irony? He was pretty sure his Dad had designed and made the damn thing.

But it had been the first thing he could find and he had been in somewhat of a hurry. Now he was just sitting in the corner, hiding in the shadows and hoping no one would ask who he was. There were so many extras running around the theater though, Rory blended in quite nicely. He could just sit there and observe his Dad Kurt.

Well, there wasn't much to observe. The man had been sitting on the same spot for half an hour with his phone in his hand, staring into nothing. Rory, like many others, was getting worried and had to really fight the urge to get up and go shake Kurt.

"Has anyone called Blaine?" someone asked right next to Rory. Rory jumped slightly and sighed quietly in relief when he noticed that the woman wasn't talking to him.

"Yeah, he's on his way."

_Good. Hurry, Papa._

Because Kurt was crying now.

It was not more than 10 minutes later that Blaine burst through the doors. Some of his hair had broken out of the jail of gel and he looked like had run most the way from his office to the theater. It took him a couple of seconds to locate his husband and one more to make his way to him and kneel down in front of him.

"Kurt? Kurt, honey, it's me, I'm here. What's wrong? Talk to me. Oh God, is it your Dad? Kurt, please, just..."

"No."

"What?"

"It's... it's not Dad," Kurt mumbled through his hands.

"Then what's wrong?" Blaine asked again.

Rory and Blaine weren't the only ones surprised when Kurt looked up with a huge smile on his face. His eyes were puffy and red, he had tear-tracks on his cheeks but he was smiling.

It was quite the bang when Rory realized what this was probably about.

"Nothing. Blaine, nothing's wrong, I... Blaine!" When Blaine looked more confused than ever, Kurt started laughing. When Blaine opened his mouth to probably voice his confusion, Kurt suddenly screamed: "Blaine, we were picked!"

Everyone stopped.

"W-what?"

"We were picked! They picked us! Blaine, we're getting a baby!"

For a moment everything was still and not a sound was heard. Then the spell was broken by Blaine's nearly hysteric "Oh my God!" as he pulled Kurt into his arms and the two of them embraced while Kurt's co-workers cheered and applauded. It was a scene straight from a movie but unlike anything Rory had ever seen on screen, this actually made him tear up.

Okay, well, yeah... Rory could live without seeing them make out.

Someone came to tell Kurt that he could take the rest of the day off and it was on shaking legs that the two men left the theater. Rory made a move to follow before he remembered what he was wearing. It may have been New York but a guy in purple pants from a century of witches and kings that chopped off the heads of their wives would still catch unwanted attention.

So Rory sat back down, thinking he'd go back home soon anyway.

He was wrong.

It was four days later, on June 13th, that he really started to panic. He had managed to steal some clothes from the dressing room of the theater and stuffed his pockets with whatever food he could find but the fact remained that he was still 18 years behind the time he actually lived in. The longest he had _ever _been gone was a little over 24 hours so he couldn't even imagine what his parents were thinking right now. Did they think Rory was hurt? Dead, even? No, surely they wouldn't think that, Rory had told them about the time he saw himself as a 34 year old, hadn't he?

Hadn't he?

Shit, he had not. Because there had been quite a few surprises in the future that far away and Rory had wanted to keep them secret. Life wouldn't be fun for anyone if they knew everything, right?

But right now, as he walked down 7th avenue, Rory wished he had said something, hinted that everything would be alright because oh, GOD, his dads were probably going nuts waiting for him.

Speaking of his dads... Not that Rory had intentionally wandered around in areas he knew he'd run into them. No, he wouldn't do that. He was nearly an adult, he didn't miss his parents like crazy.

Rory's first instinct was to turn away when he saw them walking, hand in hand, right towards him. Both of them were carrying huge bags with pictures of teddy-bears and pacifiers on them and they were only just avoiding bumping into people as they were so deep in a conversation. Rory caught the words 'so fast' and 'no time to paint' as they walked pass him and after waiting for a few seconds to keep a safe distance, he started to follow them.

"...can't believe we get to see him today! Oh my God, this is really happening... I thought these things take forever!" Kurt's voice was even higher than normally, as it always was when he was excited or anxious. At the moment he was probably both.

"We _have_ waited forever, Kurt," Blaine reminded his husband.

"I know, I know but honestly, Blaine, did you ever think that we'd have a baby in our house just a few days after they call us? A little boy! Oh God, Dad's going to be so happy, I can just imagine how... Blaine, we should call them! We should call all of them, right now, before we go pick him up! Blaine?"

Blaine had stopped, forcing Kurt to come a halt as well. "I didn't think we'd get a baby this quickly."

"Huh? Blaine, what are you...?"

"Don't you think this is a little weird? It does not usually happen like this, Kurt, you know it."

"Does it matter? This child needs a home and they are letting us give him a home. I don't care if the whole underworld of Manhattan is after him for whatever reason, I don't care if he turns out to be from Mars, I already know I'm going to protect him until my dying breath. Don't you?"

Blaine was silent for a few moments before nodding. "Yes. Yes, of course I do. I just... we've suffered so much heartache because of this whole adoption thing already, I can't handle it if someone comes and claims him as their own or something. This is scary, Kurt, we haven't even seen him and I already love him like crazy."

Rory wasn't crying. No, it was the dust of the streets that was causing this. Seriously.

Kurt was smiling, his eyes sparkling as he started to lead Blaine towards the subway station. "I know the feeling. Come on, let's bring this stuff home, call our parents and then... Oh GOD... let's go pick up our little Rory Burt Hummel-Anderson."

They disappeared down the stairs but Rory chose not to follow. If he really wasn't going back yet then he might as well go where he knew Blaine and Kurt were headed after a quick stop at their house.

There were times and situtations that Rory had been forced to visit more than once but this hospital, thankfully, was not one of them. From what he had been told, what he had wanted to hear, being born the way he did had indeed left him with some complications and so he had never been put into the care of social workers as they waited for his father to return. He was about three months old now and sleeping peacefully in a little bed behind the glass. Rory wished he could tell the little baby that he was about to get out of there, that line where it said 'name' would no longer just simply state "baby boy Flanagan". No, any second now... he'd be Rory.

This was becoming slightly creepy, having to stalk his own parents like this, but Rory figured he should find a place where he wouldn't be so easily spotted. He couldn't believe his luck when there was a vacant bench behind a kind of big, ugly fake plant that he supposed was there for decorative purposes. His Dad wouldn't approve though.

He had to wait for almost an hour before he heard quick steps and excited chatter. A couple of seconds later his dads appeared form behind the corner with a nurse who was holding a huge stack of papers.

"That's him," she said with a smile. Blaine said something so quietly Rory couldn't hear it and Kurt nodded in agreement. "You want to hold him?"

"Yes," the two dads said in unison and the nurse opened the door of the nursery. Rory didn't think he had ever seen either of his dads so nervous. Kurt was even paler than usually and Blaine couldn't quite keep still.

"Here you go, you little darling. Say hello to your parents. Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson, may I introduce you to your son?"

"My... My hands are shaking, I'll drop him... Kurt...?"

With a huge smile spread on his face, Kurt extended his arms so that the baby could be handed to him. As soon as he was carrying the whole weight of the boy, he hugged him close to his chest. "He's... he's so beautiful."

Blaine had tears on his cheeks as he let his fingers play with his son's hair. "He is."

"Do you have a name ready for him?"

"Y-yeah. It's Rory," Blaine said. The nurse wrote that down on one of her numerous papers that she had once again picked up.

"Everything seems to be in order. As soon as you sign these papers you are free to leave. Someone is set to come and visit you in a week or two but don't worry, they'll call you so you can arrange it according to your schedules. I know this all happened with very short notice but have you been able to get a paternity leave of any kind...?"

"I can work from home," Kurt said, not able to take his eyes off the baby. "And Blaine's boss is being pretty cool, too. He knew we were planning to adopt, the timing just caught him off guard. I'm sure we can work something out with him."

"Sounds great!" the nurse said, handing Blaine the papers and a pen from her pocket. Blaine barely seemed to even look at what he was signing as he, too, was quite unable to look at anything but Rory. Once he had gone through all of them, the nurse said: "I think you need to take him so that your husband can sign these, too."

Blaine's eyes went huge, making Kurt chuckle. "It's okay, honey. You won't drop him." Carefully, slowly, Kurt put Rory on Blaine's arms. "Theeeeere you go. See, he likes being held by you."

Rory couldn't see it but he suspected he was smiling some kind of a baby-smile. He turned away from the scene and jumped when he spotted a middle-aged man next to him. It was a second later that he recognized the man to be himself

"I'd like to visit this day more often," his older self said casually.

"Yeah. Not a bad day," Rory agreed. "When am I going home?"

"Soon."

"Will I be gone this long again sometime?"

"You will. I mean, some people have been gone for even a month but... that hasn't happened to me. Not yet anyway. But there are a couple of occasions when you'll be gone for about a week."

Rory swallowed against a lump in his throat. He didn't like that idea at all.

"You'll have to walk home, by the way. Peter and Patrick took your bag back to your house once it started to look like you weren't coming back just yet."

"Joy."

"They left you clothes in the restroom."

"They always do."

"Hey, cheer up. I'm here, aren't I? You'll be okay."

Rory nodded, wanting to believe it. He _had_ seen glimpses. Maybe everything would turn out fine. Maybe.

"Let's go home."

Rory didn't even bother to cover his face or anything as his dads passed him, knowing the two men didn't see anything but their 'perfect little miracle.'

"Time for you to go home, too."

Oh. Oh, it was.

_Finally. _

* * *

><p><strong>May 3rd, 2038<strong>

_"Dads?" _

_Rory's heart was pounding as he burst through the door. He could barely get air into his lungs after his ridiculously long walk from the school building to his house. He had jogged, even ran some of the way in his hurry to get home. He may have even triggered some silent alarm in the school, the police could be there right now and he'd be faced with some big consuquenses but he just didn't care. _

_"Dads? Dad, Papa? I'm home!"_

_"...Rory?" _

_The teen couldn't keep in his cry of relief when he saw Blaine in the living room, clad in pajamas and holding what appeared to be a steaming cup of very black coffee. "I'm sorry," he blurted out as Blaine put the cup on the coffee table. "I'm so sorry, I tried to get back, I did, I didn't mean to be gone for this long, please, Papa, I'm sorry, don't be mad, I tried, I did, I..." _

_Blaine put his arms around his son and Rory finally relaxed. His breathing started to even out to match the comforting circles Blaine was making on his back. The hug was slightly awkward, they have been since Rory outgrew Blaine, but it didn't stop Rory from letting himself feel like a child for a few moments. _

_"Where's Dad?" he mumbled. _

_"Upstairs. Sleeping, hopefully, he hasn't really... __we__ haven't really slept for... for a couple of days." _

_Rory let out a strange sound. "Oh God, I'm so sorr..." _

_"Hey, hey... It's not your fault, okay? We just... we didn't really know what to think. We called Phil quite a few times, he said people have known be be gone for up to a month." _

_Rory sighed. "Yeah... I know." _

_"It's very rare," Blaine said quickly. "Extreamly rare, please don't worry about it, it's..." _

_"But how can I not?" Rory asked, pulling away from Blaine a little. "Papa, how am I ever supposed to have a life?" _

_"You **have** a life, Rory. And there's no reason you shouldn't keep living it. You know that other people with your ability are married, they have kids, they live their lives just like anybody else. I know this is not ideal but you have managed so well for 13 years and we are so proud of you. And so, very happy to have you home again." Rory managed a smile. "Come on. You look exhausted." _

_"Wait. I wanna let Dad know I'm home." _

_"Of course," Blaine nodded with a small smile. He circled Rory into a one arm hug and the two of them made their way upstairs. The door of the master bedroom was slightly open and they found Kurt curled up on the bed, fully clothed and clutching a phone. He had a little frown on his face even though he appeared to be at least somewhat asleep. _

_Much like when he had been a lot younger, Rory climbed onto the bed and lied down next to his Dad. Kurt's frown deepened before he opened his eyes and it seemed to take him a couple of seconds to realize what exactly he was looking at. _

_"Oh God, if this is a dream then I'm going to cry." _

_Rory chuckled. "It's not. I'm back." _

_Kurt let out a breath. His whole body just seemed to go limb as Rory buried his face into his chest._

_"Can I sleep here?" _

_"As if I'd let you leave." _

_The lights were turned off and a second later Blaine climbed in to lie behind Rory. They were like a perfect sandwich, warm and all wrapped up around each other. None of them said anything for a while and just when you'd think they had all fallen into peaceful slumber, Rory suddenly said: _

_"Dad?" _

_"Mmhm?" _

_"Your skin-care routine?"_

_..._

_"Not tonight. Just go to sleep, baby."_

* * *

><p><strong>So during the days following the phone call, Kurt and Blaine of course got themselves some strollers, a car seat etc... :) Just imagine them shopping for a baby and I guarantee you're gonna smile. <em><br>_**

**Alright, so Isabel4014 suggested that I'd introduce Blaine's parents and I hope I make her happy by telling that they appear in the next chapter :) I have also finally come to a decision about a very important thing about Rory's life so stay tuned ;)**

**OH, _and if there is a place or a person you'd like to see Rory visit, let me know_.**

**See you next time, love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I made a big decision about Rory in this chapter. I debated for quite some time but then decided that there's a chapter I really want to write in the future and it kind of only works this way :) **

**But here you are, hope you enjoy it! **

**Thank you so much for ALL the feedback, you guys are the BEST!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Time Traveler's Wife**

* * *

><p><strong>April 15th, 2026<strong>

"Yes, Dad, he... No. No, of course not! Dad... Dad, please calm down, alright? I know it is, trust me. But we're freaking out enough as it is. Yeah, sure. Rory? Buddy, it's your grandpa!"

Burt, for a level-headed, DC experienced man had been surprisingly hard to calm down when Kurt and Blaine had told him about Rory's ability to travel back and forth in time. When he had, however, and the rest of the family and close friends had been informed, life turned back to normal. Cooper had immediately found the fun in it and had tried to ask Rory questions about which girl he should go out with and who'd end up being an utter disappointment in...

That had stopped after one stern phonecall from Kurt.

Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were a completely different story.

Blaine's parents were not bad people. No, not by any means. It had taken them a while to fully understand and accept that Blaine was gay and okay, so they weren't as comfortable with it (nor would they ever be) as Burt but they had attended the wedding and been just as delighted as any other couple about becoming grandparents. It had been a process but it was after Rory's second birthday party that Blaine said he finally believed that they were actually making an effort.

Their initial reaction to the news of Rory's travelling was shocked as well. That particular phone call had ended with well-wishes and 'we'll visit you soons' but then, about a month later, they turned... well, with one word, weird. Their interest in Rory's travelling was not the same curiosity and concern as everyone else's.

_"Where did he travel to?"_

_"How long was he there?"_

_"Who did he talk to?"_

_"Who did he meet?"_

_"Can he bring back anything?"_

Those were just examples of everything they asked. It had escalated to a point when Blaine just plain said that he wasn't going to discuss the trips with them anymore. They thought that would end it.

Well, now they were on their way to New York. The now six year old Rory was sucking a Popsicle and seemingly watching Disney channel's Saturday afternoon cartoons but was actually observing his frantic parents, somewhat amused. The boy had no idea why this visit was causing them to scrub the house spotless but as long as he wasn't made to clean his closet, he didn't really care.

"Grandma doesn't like tulips," he pointed out when Blaine placed a bouquet of them on the coffee table.

"I know," his Papa replied simply, ruffled his hair and hurried to the kitchen where his husband had just started to chop vegetables for the salad. "Why don't you invite Rachel and Finn over to dinner, too?" he said quietly.

"Because your parents only pretend to like them?"

"No. We're making a big dinner anyway and they haven't been over in a while. Hey, why not invite Santana and Brittany, too. Kids and all."

"Yeah, as if they weren't all here just a couple of weeks ago."

"Do you not like our friends?"

"Blaine."

Blaine sighed. "What right do they think they have to inform us they are coming over just a few hours before they'll actually be here? It's like they wanted to catch us off guard, I mean, what the hell?"

"Hey, keep you voice down," Kurt warned, glancing to the direction of the living room. "And no, I don't know about their motives but at least they are coming, right? Maybe they feel bad about Christmas?"

"It's been four months since Christmas."

"Better late than never?" Blaine huffed and popped a tomato in his mouth. "You really don't think they are coming with good intentions?"

"No."

"But they have..."

"I know them, Kurt. And yes, over the last few years I have seen that they have changed and it's great but this... surprise visit of theirs? It's just plain weird."

Kurt stopped ripping the lettuce and glared at Blaine. "You're going to be a behave like a gentleman, Blaine. I don't want any fighting to happen at the dinner table, is that understood?"

"If they..."

"If they don't act as politely as they should, then they'll hear about it later. But under no circumstances will anyone start yelling in this house today, okay?"

Kurt's tone of voice left no room for arguing so Blaine just nodded and Kurt went back to making salad.

"Go help Rory get ready," he suggested. "It'll take your mind off things for a little while."

Blaine did as he Kurt instructed and about an hour later Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were met by a perfect little charmer. He was a lot shyer around Blaine's parents than Kurt's and clung onto his Papa's leg as he said a quiet 'hi' to them.

"You, my dear, you've grown to be such a big boy, haven't you?" Mrs. Anderson exclaimed. "Come here, sweetie, let me look at you. Oh wow, don't you look dapper. Just like your Papa when he was your age."

Blaine frowned but didn't say anything as Kurt shook his head ever so slightly. Mr. Anderson had yet to say anything, he was just looking at his grandson with an unreadable look on his face and even Rory seemed to have picked up on the edge of fakeness in his grandma's voice.

"Well, Richard, Margaret... You've arrived just in time for dinner," Kurt said. "I'm sure you're starving after your trip. Must say, this was quite unexpected..."

One would have had to been impressed with Kurt's ability to keep up a conversation in a rather awkward situation. They managed to get through three courses without any silences and even Blaine's dad joined in when Kurt brought up the latest classic Burt was working on back in Ohio. Rory answered the numerous questions about his pre-school and his friends politely if not rather shortly and pushed the broccoli off his plate when he thought no one was looking. By the time Kurt served the dessert, home-made pudding, he was bored out of his mind.

"Can I go play?" he asked when Margaret started yet another rant about how Cooper should finally just settle down.

"An hour, then it's bed time," Blaine answered. "Take your plate to the sink. And no more Nintendo!" he called after the boy who yelled back an 'okay!'

"Alright, what are you really doing here?" Blaine asked as soon as he heard Rory going up the stairs. Kurt kicked him under the table.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't act stupid. You've been weird for a while now and then you literally just show up without much of a warning? What's going on?And I swear to God, if it has anything to do with Rory..."

"Of course it has anything to do with Rory!" Richard hissed. "Do you two not see the possibilities of all this?"

"Of all what?" Kurt asked, his eyes narrowed.

"He literally goes back and forth in time! Seriously, are you telling us you've never thought of taking advantage of that?"

Blaine's face turned into an alarming shade of red. "Please, tell me you're kidding."

"Think about it, Blaine," Margaret said and somehow, even under the stare of the two men in front of her, she was still beaming. "Just think! Knowledge is power in this world and oh, the things that he could find out for us! Have you ever considered...?"

"No! Whatever it is that you're suggesting, no, we have not considered. He's six years old, for God's sake, and more importantly, he's our son, not some tool to be used for..."

"He's not really even yours," Richard cut Blaine off. "He's adopted."

And okay, _now_ there was silence.

"You did not just say that," Kurt said, his voice quivering. "Of course he's really ours!"

"Look, all I meant was that there is so much that you can't possibly know about everything that comes with his condition..."

"He's not the only one like him!"

"...and since he is adopted it's only good sense to find out more about his real..."

"Don't finish that sentence. Don't you dare," Blaine warned. His eyes were burning.

Margaret sighed in a way that suggested she was dealing with a misbehaving toddler. "We love Rory dearly, Blaine. But he have done our research and we only think that making him collect some harmless information every now and then is not a bad thing."

"Harmless information like the lottery numbers? The situation on Wall Street? Your date of death?"

"...Blaine..."

"No, Kurt, I won't calm down! They can't just..."

"Go see what Rory's up to, okay? I'll kick them out."

Only Blaine knew what Kurt's tone meant: it was the eye of the storm, the calm place in which Kurt could still think straight but the way he looked at you made you want to crawl into a hole and stay there. Blaine figured his husband could probably handle this situation in a lot classier way than him so with one last glare shot to his parents, he got up with the intention of maybe letting Rory play some Nintendo after all. Making a guy dressed in red jump on some turtles sounded like therapy right now.

Blaine got us far as the bottom of the stairs before he stumbled on something on the ground. He looked down, preparing to see a pile of Rory's toys. His mind went blank when what he saw instead was a pile of clothes.

"Kurt!"

* * *

><p><strong>August 7th, 2044<strong>

_Rory blinked._

_Had he traveled? When had he traveled? He hadn't even felt the pull. He had just been so confused. The adults were talking with big words - what did adopted mean anyway? - Daddy had looked really angry and the expression on Papa's face had almost scared the poor boy. But he hadn't thought he would travel, no, he had just wanted to go ask what was going on. And maybe for a cup of coco. _

_And yet, here he was, in a beautiful room that smelled like roses. Sunshine was pouring in through the huge windows that were framed by white curtains. Rory made his way to the closest one and stood on his tiptoes so he could look outside. Yeah, he was still in New York, that was Central Park. But when?_

_Rory jumped when he heard a squeal behind him. He remembered with a bang that he was as naked as ever and blushed scarlett when he saw a young, pretty woman standing in the doorway of what was probably the bathroom. She was wearing a pinkish night gown and her hair came down in soft curls. And she was beaming like she had just won the lottery, which was a little weird. She looked absolutely delighted to see Rory. _

_"Oh, finally! I have been waiting for you all morning. Here, I got this for you." _

_The woman all but skipped to Rory and handed him a soft, baby blue bathrobe. Rory eyed it warily before reaching out and taking it and wow, it was really soft. He quickly put it on, mumbling a 'thank you'. _

_"My goodness, you're such a sweetie. You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this. Ever since you told me I'd see you to today I have been counting down minutes!" _

_"You know me?" Rory asked, finally finding courage to look the woman in the eye. _

_She laughed. "Yes. And you know me, too. It's me, Rory. It's Sugar." _

_Sugar?_

_But... "S-Sugar?" _

_"The one and only," Sugar smiled, revealing a perfect line of white, pearly teeth. Her eyes sparkled and she looked even prettier. _

_Rory blushed even more. He shouldn't be thinking like that, Sugar was his friend! A really annoying friend, sometimes, she insisted on playing dress up every time she came to visit. But a friend none-the-less._

_"You don't have to be shy, honey-bunch, I've known you my whole life." She was kneeling down now so that she was on eye-level with Rory. She still smiled but it was gentler, encouraging. _

_"Do you live here?" Rory finally asked, to break the silence that dragged on for about 20 seconds. _

_"Not really, just for a couple of days," Sugar answered, looking around the room. "We're at the Plaza." _

_"The hotel?" _

_"Yup. I'm getting married."_

_Rory's eyes widened. Sugar had begged him to play wedding with her just a little while ago. His Dads had even baked them cupcakes so they could celebrate but Rory had not thought it was fun. Nuh-uh, no way, he had wanted to play hide-and-seek. _

_"To whom?" _

_Sugar giggled. "Not telling. You'd only tease him for every day of your life if you knew." _

_No, he wouldn't. But he had to know so he could approve. Sugar was annoying sometimes but she was special and deserved a good husband. "I won't tell! I promise I'll keep it a secret! Please, Sugar, please! Tell me!" _

_"Nope," Sugar said, popping the P and poking Rory's nose. "You'll find out when it's time." _

_Rory crossed his arms across his chest. "I wanna talk to me. He'll tell me." _

_"You is very busy right now. And I know you won't be here for too long soooooo... We'll make this moment special. How about we order some chocolate ice cream from the room service and sing Disney songs?" _

_Five minutes later they had bowls of the most delicious ice cream brough to them and the stereos that appeared magically from the wall were blasting 'I Just Can't Wait to Be King'. Rory giggled when Sugar, whose voice was much better than the Sugar's he knew, changed king into queen and tried his best to yell KING as loud as possible, just for the heck of it. The ice cream was falling on his robe, leaving stains but the boy didn't notice. _

_"Sugar Lopez-Pierce, what in the world do you think you're doing?" _

_The music stopped immediately and Rory fell on his face on the bed he had been jumping on when he heard the voice of a very stern Santana Lopez-Pierce. She was in a gorgeous, black dress and she was looking at her daughter with her eyebrows raised and her hands on her hips. _

_"Sorry, Mama. I have a visitor." _

_"You're getting married in an hour, you're not even dressed, and you have a visitor? Sugar, Kurt is going to let you have it, believe m..."_

_"No, but Mama, look!" Sugar said, pulling Rory to stand in front of her. "Kurt can't be mad when he sees Rory. I mean... Mama, isn't he just the cutest thing __**ever**__?" _

_Santana's stony face melted at the sight of the shy six year old and that thing tugging her lips might have been a smile. Rory bit the inside of his cheek but managed a quiet 'hi, Auntie' for which he earned a chuckle in reply. _

_"Alright, so your little visitor is super special but darling, you do have to get ready. Come on, let's get you into your dress, okay?" _

_The latina gently guided her daughter to the wardrobe of the hotel room that opened to reveal a dress that would have surely been fit to a Disney princess. Even Rory, who was a boy and very proud of this, gasped at the sight of it because wow, Sugar would look like royalty once she was in it. _

_"Your make-up is all smudged," Santana sighed. "Sit down, I'll do what I can to fix it." _

_"It's okay, Mama, I don't think he'll really care." _

_"Maybe not but his father will. Be still." _

_Rory licked the remaining of his ice cream off his spoon and wondered again who the guy Sugar was marrying was. Probably someone tall and handsome who had the same smile as the Eugene from Tangled. He was Sugar's favorite and she often said that one day she'd find someone just like him. _

_"Santana? Please, please tell me that I hit my head and I'm having a nightmare because what I see right now is you putting make up on your daughter who should be all but ready by now!" _

_Kurt, whose suit didn't have one wrinkle on it despite the obvious stress he was in, rushed pass Rory without really noticing him. Rory couldn't help but smirk. It was every once in a while that his Daddy was asked to plan some big event and every time he'd stress and worry and spend days and nights making phone calls but when everything was done and over with, he was always so... happy. And Rory could see that somehow Sugar's wedding was even more special than anything Kurt had put together before. _

_"Oh, excuse me Hummel, but the reason my daughter is not ready is your son," Santana snapped. _

_"What the hell are you talking about? Rory is downstairs, drooling over the cake, wha...?" _

_Kurt turned around when Santana nodded her head towards Rory. Instantly, his expression softened and he smiled, his shoulders sagging. _

_"Hey, Daddy!" Rory giggled. _

_"Hey, baby. Gosh, it's so good to see you," Kurt said. He knelt down in front of the six year old and Rory was shocked to see tears in his eyes. _

_"Daddy, are you crying?" _

_"No. No, buddy, no, I'm just... I'm really happy that you're here. It's uh... It's a big day," Kurt explained. "I'm sorry I cursed. Don't tell me when you go back, okay?" _

_"I won't," Rory promised. "Daddy, what does adopted mean?" _

_Kurt's eyes widened a little. "Why do you ask?" _

_"I... I heard Grandpa Richard say that I was adopted. I wanted to ask what it meant but then I came here. Is it something bad? Papa didn't look happy..." _

_"Oh, no, Rory. No, it's not bad, it's... I don't think it's my place to tell. I promise, we'll explain it to you when you go home, okay? Just remember that no matter what, no matter what you hear and no matter what happens, we will always love you, okay? You will always and forever be our little boy. Do you promise to remember that?" _

_"Yes, Daddy." _

_"Good," Kurt said and gave Rory a kiss on the forehead. "Now, you wanna help me get the bride ready?" _

_It was a long while later that Sugar stood in front of the three of them, smiling brightly and ready to go. Santana was holding back the tears with great difficulty and Kurt looked like he was quite overwhelmed as well. _

_"Kurt, I think there's somewhere you need to be," Sugar said. _

_"Yeah," Kurt choked out. "There is. Rory, baby... When do you think you're going back?" _

_Rory blinked and oh! _

_"...now?" _

_"Okay. Yeah, that's... that's good, probably." _

_"Who is she marrying?" Rory asked one more time, resisting the pull just a little bit. _

_"You'll see in about 18 years." _

_"But I wanna knooooooooooooooow!" _

_"Go, baby. We're waiting for you." _

_And Rory did._

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I'm getting married. Sweet Cheesus, I really am."<strong>_

_**"Rory..." **_

_**"What if I'm bad at it? Like, what if I'm a really bad husband? I already disappear with a warning so what if I'm just... bad at cooking and cleaning and making money and having sex...?" **_

_**"Are you honestly telling me you wouldn't know already if you were bad at having sex?" Blaine asked, making Rory blink and blush. **_

_**"It'll be different," he said. "It will be, won't it?"**_

_**"A little," Kurt admitted. "Better." **_

_**"Argh! I can't do this! What was I thinking, I can't make her happy, not like she deserves! She deserves a Disney prince, tall and handsome and heroic and I'm just..." **_

_**"...the one she wants. Rory, baby, you have to calm down," Kurt said gently, using the old nickname but Rory didn't seem to mind. **_

_**"She loves you," Blaine continued. "That's all that matters." **_

_**"And you love her. You two are going to be fine. You know that, right?" **_

_**Rory swallowed, taking a couple of deep breaths. "Yeah... Yeah, I know..." He sighed and put a hand through his hair that had just been perfectly styled. "Can I have a hug?" **_

_**The two Dads laughed before enveloping their only child into a warm embrace. "We're so proud of you," Blaine mumbled. **_

_**"And we love you," Kurt added. **_

_**"I love you guys, too."**_

* * *

><p>Rory smiled widely when he appeared into his own, familiar living room. He smiled even wider when he noticed his daddies were still awake. They had their arms wrapped around each other and they were watching one of those late night shows that they never let Rory to even catch a glimpse of. And yes, even now, as soon as Kurt realized Rory was back, he immediately turned the TV off.<p>

"Hey, buddy," he said softly, untangling himself from Blaine. "Did you have fun?"

"Uh-huh!" Rory replied. "I saw Sugar! She was old!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! And I saw you, too. You were even older."

The small smile on Kurt's face dropped when Blaine chuckled. Rory thought his eyes were a little red but shrugged it off because his Papa was still grinning broadly.

"You tired?" he asked as he wrapped a blanket around Rory's tiny shoulder.

"No."

"Feel like going for a plate of late-night pancakes?"

Rory's eyes lit up at the thought of having dessert three times in one day and he nodded enthusiastically, for the moment forgetting all about the word 'adopted' or that he had ever wanted to ask about it. He quickly got dressed in a comfortable weekend outfit and the little family made their way to the IHOP not too far from their home. Rory opted between running a little ahead of Kurt and Blaine or pushing them forward as they were apparently walking way too slow. When they finally got the little restaurant, the boy announced he wanted chocolate chip pancakes before they were even showed to their seats.

"And what can I get for you two?" the young waitress asked after she had written down Rory's order.

"Just a tea, please," Kurt answered, knowing that he'd be finishing half of Rory's pancakes anyways.

"A coffee. Black," Blaine said.

"Alrighty, I'll be right back."

Rory accepeted the little box of crayons she offered and was quickly occupied by the dinasour on the back of the menu. Quite careful with the lines for someone his age, he was changing the color for fifth time before he remembered that there was a question he wanted answered.

"Why did Grandpa Richard call me adopted?" he asked with the bluntness of a little boy. He saw Kurt take a hold of Blaine's hand.

"Well, uh... That's... that's because..." Kurt said before taking a deep breath. "Alright, Rory... You know how Patrick and Peter have a mom and dad?"

"...yeah?"

"To make a baby, you need both mom and dad. Your Papa and I couldn't have had you without... without your mom."

Rory blinked. "I have a mom?"

"Yes, but..."

"Where is she?"

Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other. "We don't know," Blaine said quietly and if Rory had been older he could have told that he was lying.

"The reason grandpa Richard called you adopted is because... when you were a baby... before we found you... You were someone else's child," Kurt explained.

"S-someone elses?" Rory whispered.

"You're so young, this is really big stuff to understand," Blaine said gently. "But really, Rory, the core of the matter is that you needed a home, someone to look after you, and we were given the chance to be the people who could do that. We were given the chance to be your parents."

Rory was quiet for a long while, long enough for his pancakes to arrive. He took one slow bite, mostly to avoid having to talk but when swallowing was harder than it should be, he kind of figured this should be solved now.

"Did she not want to be my mommy?" he asked, his voice thin.

"No... I mean, yes...! Baby, I can't... I don't know if we'll ever find out what really happened but I am sure, _sure_, that she would have been the best mommy in the world if she could have. But sometimes life just works in ways that are beyond anyone's control," Kurt said.

"But the one thing you must know is that none of it was nor ever will be your fault. You are our perfect little miracle and we couldn't possibly love you any more than we..."

"Do I have another Daddy, too?"

A tear slipped down Kurt's cheek. "Your mother was married, yes," he said.

"But you are my Daddies."

"Nothing will change that."

"And you love me."

"More than anything."

There was another silence during which a couple of customers left and a gang of teenagers came in, disturbing the late night peacefulness of the place.

Rory thought about what his Daddy Kurt had said, in the future. And he remembered with a bang what he had promised to remember. He looked at the two people he loved most in the whole wide world. He didn't know any other life nor did he want any other parents. He was quite perfectly happy just where he was.

But...

"I still don't really understand," Rory finally said.

"It's okay," Kurt said. "It's a lot to take in. But we'll answer any and all your questions and you can ask them any time, okay?"

"You won't ever leave me, right?"

The two dads made their to the other side of the table in half a heartbeat. They squeezed Rory between them to form a perfect, familiar sandwich.

"Never, ever, ever," Blaine whispered into his son's soft hair. "And you better not forget that."

The three of them finished the pancakes together and by the time Blaine handed the waitress his credit card, Rory's eyes were drooping and he was starting to sway a little on his seat. With a fond smile on his face, Kurt picked the boy up and held him close, silently freaking out a little about how big his baby was getting.

"He's gonna be okay," Blaine said when they started to walk back home. His arms was around Kurt's back and if anyone saw them from afar, they couldn't have thought anything bad right then.

"I know," Kurt replied. He smiled at Blaine. "I love you, by the way."

Blaine returned the smile. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>So I decided Rory is straight. <strong>

**I LOVE Sugar and Vanessa is the cutest so I wanted her to have a major role in Rory's life, no matter what ends up happening in the show. I think they have the potential to be a great couple :) **

**Anyways. **

**Again, if there's anyone you want Rory to meet or anywhere you'd like him to visit, let me know. For those who already have, I'm working on the plots as we speak. And we most likely haven't seen the last of Mr. and Mrs. Anderson either... **

**Love you all! **

**Until the next time, **

**bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Sorry for the wait, it pained my heart to write this chapter but uh... Yes. I did it. And I hate myself for doing it. **

**You'll know what I mean once you've read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Time Traveler's Wife**

* * *

><p><strong>May 23rd, 2013<strong>

For the last month, Rory had traveled nearly every day. Each time he felt just as guilty, even though it was to be expected, given the amount of stress that his family had been under lately. Usually, he came back within 15 minutes which made dealing with it a little easier. But he hated the fact that he was causing his parents even more heartache.

Today, he had already been gone for an hour. He was slowly walking down a street he knew quite well, functioning mostly on autopilot. It was times like these when he felt particularly conflicted about whether his gift was a blessing or a curse.

Rory was absolutely sure that he had travelled _back_ in time, again, but he didn't know exactly what year it was. Not that it really mattered as Rory had no expectations to actually talk to anyone while he was...

A shout.

Pain.

Voices.

"...my God, are you okay? Finn! Watch where you throw that thing!" a voice Rory recognized right away said and it was only then he realized he was actually flat on his back on the ground. Something warm was dripping on his chin.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see him."

Rory blinked and a pair of blue, concerned eyes came into view. His first thought was 'I'm home!' and he had to physically stop himself from throwing his arms around the boy's neck because no, this version of Kurt had no idea who he was.

"My goodness, you're bleeding! Can you stand up?"

It didn't even occur to Rory to claim that he was fine, he just nodded numbly and let the younger version of his dad to help him up. He was vaguely aware of Finn standing a couple of feet away, holding a football and looking rather awkward.

"Sorry, kid..." he mumbled.

"It's okay," Rory replied with his fake, Irish accent. A blurry memory of something similar to this floated into his mind, from years ago. He remembered it had something to do with Christmas but then Kurt ushered him inside and the memory was gone.

"Let's go to the kitchen. Disaster is never far away when my step brother tries to cook so my stepmother moved all the first-aid stuff there."

Rory managed a small smile.

"Sit down and pinch your nose. I'll just get some ice to help stop the bleeding."

The teen did as he was instructed, his mind buzzing as he took in the familiar kitchen. Oh, the times he had spent here, watching Carole make dinner and laughing at his uncle's face when he was denied food. Kurt was always loud about everything that was not allowed on the table and his grandpa would mumble about one beer never hurting anyone.

Rory's breath got stuck in his throat and he swallowed to stop a sob. He flinched slightly as Kurt pressed a pack of frozen peas on the back of his neck.

"That should do it. You've got a bit of scratch on your elbow, too, I should take a look at... Hey? Oh God, are you hurting? Did you hit your head?"

Rory frowned before he tasted some salt on his lips and oh shit, he was crying. He shook his head when Kurt asked if he should call 911 and wiped the tears off his cheeks. "I'm... I just... I'm not having a good day, that's all. I'm not in pain. Promise," he added when Kurt raised his eyebrows. It was a wonder how some things just didn't change over time.

"Alright, but if you feel dizzy at all, I'm driving you to the Emergency Room," Kurt said. Rory nodded, just to humor him.

Kurt busied himself with Rory's elbow, disinfecting the scratch he had probably gotten when he had fallen. It stung a bit but Rory didn't even wince. He had too many things on his mind to care about a little blood on the clothes that were not even his.

It occurred to him that the young Kurt did not even know his name. Rory had visited McKinley a couple of times during his travels but he had always made sure not to draw too much attention to himself. He remembered telling his dads about his first visit to their former high school and they had both made him swear that he wouldn't step in and try to stop some things from happening. They were afraid for his well-being, Rory understood that, but it didn't make it any easier to just watch and not speak his mind.

Rory shut his eyes tightly. This day was bad enough without him dwelling on things he couldn't change anymore.

"Kurt? Kurt, you here?"

"In the kitchen!" Kurt called out and a couple of seconds later a teenaged Blaine walked in. Rory was surprised to see his hair all gel-free and curly.

"Oh! What happened?" Blaine asked when he saw Rory who lifted his hand for a small wave.

"Finn happened. Where is he, anyway? He caused this, should at least stand in the corner and look guilty," Kurt answered. He put a band-aid on Rory's elbow and patted his shoulder. "That shouldn't take long to heal. And I think your nose has stopped bleeding, too. Just a second, I'll wipe away the blood."

"I saw him outside, he said something about probably causing even more damage if he came in. I think he's just afraid of you," Blaine answered Kurt's question about Finn as his boyfriend went to get a clean towel to wash Rory's face.

"Well, he should be. If he wants to get all bruised and injured because of that stupid sport, fine, but he should be careful enough to keep others out of it," Kurt huffed.

Blaine hummed in agreement and made a sympathetic face at Rory, who merely shrugged to say this really wasn't a big deal. However, Blaine kept looking at him, his eyes narrowing just slightly as if he was trying to remember where he had seen the boy.

"Do you... have an older brother?"

Huh?

"...yes?"

"Did he ever...? Oh, you know what, never mind."

"What? Blaine, come on, spill it now that you started," Kurt urged.

"No, I'm being silly. It's just that... There was someone, in Westerville High. After the dance, I think... I think he called 911. I don't know, maybe I'm just having a weird deja vu for some reason."

Kurt's shoulders were tense and Rory swallowed air. He decided not to comment and took the glass of water Kurt offered him gratefully as it provided him with a weak excuse not to answer.

"Why are you here, anyway? I thought you said you'd pick me at seven."

Blaine's face melted into a grin. "Ah, yes, well. You did give me very specific instructions to ignore everything else and come here as soon as..."

"...you get your letter for NYU," Kurt finished the sentence for Blaine. His hand was hovering in mid-air, holding the cloth, but his whole body had frozen and his eyes were wide as plates. "You got it? It's here? Did you open it?"

"Uh... no. I was hoping you'd do it for me."

"Me?!" Kurt nearly shrieked. Rory felt rather forgotten but kept quiet, watching the exchange with a hint of a smile on his face. "What makes you think that I...? No, Blaine, no, you have to open it, seriously, I can't take this, it's too..."

"Together?" Blaine interrupted. It took a couple of seconds but then Kurt nodded and Blaine took out of the white envelope from his bag.

"You got in," Kurt said steadily even though his voice was even higher than usual. "There's no way you didn't."

"Well, we'll find out in just a few seconds."

"No, no, wait, I'm not ready for this!" Kurt said and buried his face into Blaine's shoulder when the other boy was about to open the letter.

"You just said there's no way I didn't get in!" Blaine replied.

"I know and there isn't but the world isn't fair I mean, I killed my audition last year and they still rejected me and I know you've got like the best grades in the school but Blaine, we're talking about our future here! You, me, New York. Blaine... Blaine, what the hell are you waiting for, just open the damn thing!"

Blaine shook his head at his boyfriend's babbling but unfolded the letter anyway. Rory, obviously, already knew what it would say and counted down seconds to when his Dad would...

"OH MY GOD!"

With everything that was going on back home, it was quite refreshing to see some genuine happiness practically glowing from the two boys. Kurt was kissing Blaine's cheek, temple, lips, nose, jaw, anything he could reach and Blaine was just staring at the letter as if the meaning of life was written on it.

"You're coming to New York! You're coming to New York with me! You got in, Blaine! Blaine, this is amazing, we have to go tell everyone, we have to call Cooper and Dad and your parents and Rachel and..."

Rory didn't stay to listen who else they had to call as he was starting to feel the nagging to go back. He slipped out of the kitchen unseen and unheard and headed for the downstairs bathroom. He froze for a fraction of a second when he heard a car pull over to the driveway and saw just a glimpse of the baseball cap he knew so well.

Shaking his head, Rory bolted for the bathroom and made it just in time. They'd wonder about the pile of clothes but honestly? They'd probably end up blaming Finn.

That could be his punishment for hitting Rory in the face with a football.

* * *

><p><strong>August 13th, 2038<strong>

_The Hummel-Anderson house, or the Klory resident as some of their friends affectionately called it, was usually only completely quiet during the night time. There was always music if the TV wasn't on and if nothing else then at least an animated conversation. That was one of the reasons why the last month had been so weird and different. No one bothered to sing, there was no time to watch TV and keeping up a conversation was too much of an effort. _

_So when Rory came back and heard the famous dialogue between Maria and Captain Von Trapp, he felt something warm spread through his body and an immense weight was lifted off his shoulders. He quickly got dressed into some comfortable clothes and made his way downstairs. _

_He found his Dad Kurt curled up on the couch, squeezing one of the pillows from his and Blaine's bed. He was still clad in his pajamas but the fact that he was even out of the bedroom was something that made Rory smile. He announced that he was present with a quiet 'hey' and snuggled his way to Kurt's arms. He may have been 18 but he still didn't feel too old to do this. _

_"Your dad's out for some take-out. Hope you're up for Chinese," Kurt said. His voice was thin but it held hints of life in it. _

_"Chinese sounds great," Rory agreed. _

_"Where were you?" _

_Rory turned so that he could see his dad's face. "Past," he said, not sure if he wanted to elaborate. _

_"How far in the past?" Kurt asked and it was so good to hear some genuine interest that Rory didn't even think about coming up with some stupid story. _

_"Uh... 2013? That's when dad graduated highschool, right?" _

_"You saw him graduate?" _

_"No. I uh... Do you remember when Uncle Finn accidentally threw his football right at someone's face?" _

_It took Kurt a few minutes but then it clicked. "That was you?" It was only then that he really turned to look at his son and he sat up so quickly that Rory nearly fell off the couch. "Rory, you're covered in blood!" _

_Oh, right... _

_"I'm okay, Dad," Rory assured when Kurt took his face between his hands. "You fixed me up real good. Put a band-aid on me and everything." _

_Kurt closed his eyes and sighed in relief. "I do recall wondering when you had left but... Yeah, that was when..." _

_"...you found out that Dad got into college. I kinda figured you wouldn't miss me," Rory grinned. _

_The corner of Kurt's mouth went up a bit. "Did you...?" he cleared his throat. "Did you see grandpa?" _

_Rory bit his lip. "Not really, no. I was pulled back before he came home." Kurt nodded and Rory wasn't sure if what he saw was disappointment or something else. "Do you want me to tell you?" he asked. "You know, when I do run into him? Do you want to know?" _

_"Yes," Kurt said immediately. "Rory, don't ever feel like you can't share what you've seen. Never. Whatever happens, whoever you meet, it's really..." Kurt stopped and covered his mouth with his hand. _

_"Dad?" _

_"Rory...? Oh my God, Rory, are you...? Have you been to Westerville? Rory, were you at the Sadie Hawkin's dance?" His grip of Rory was so tight it was nearly painful. _

_"No. No, not yet anyway. Maybe I will?" _

_A tear ran down Kurt's cheek and he leaned in to give Rory a kiss on the forehead. They settled into a comfortable position and for almost half an hour they watched the movie in silence. Rory knew every single line by heart so he could easily let his mind wonder without missing much. He could hear his dad humming softly and somehow it was the clearest sign that everything would eventually be okay again. _

_"Dad?" Rory whispered after a while longer. _

_"Hmm?" _

_"When... If I do go there? You know, to the dance? Can I call you after? Like, even if I travel in the middle of the night?" _

_"Rory, you know you don't even have to ask these questions." _

_"Will you come pick me up? From campus?" _

_"I promise, baby." _

_"And what if I - Dad, what if I find out when... when you two...?" _

_Rory couldn't finish the sentence, it was too horrible to even think. So far, he had been lucky to never travel far enough so that his parents wouldn't be there. At least, if he had, he didn't know about it. But it was bound to happen, wasn't it? One day his travels would pull him to the future and he'd see how and when and why. And on that day he'd curse this gift. _

_"Whatever happens, Rory," Kurt said again, his eyes glued to the screen but full of tears. The teen felt pressure built up in his chest and voiced out what he hadn't actually said out loud yet:_

_"I miss him, Daddy." _

_Kurt sniffed. "I know, baby. I miss him, too." _

_Blaine came back with the food another half an hour later and found them on the couch all cuddled up, with the credits of the movie rolling up the screen. The three of them ended up eating their dinner in the living room that day but when Rory came back home two days later with Sugar, the house was full of smells that could come from nothing but Kurt's cooking. _

_It would all be okay._

* * *

><p><strong>So did you all understand what happened? What I did? Why I'm such a horrible person...? <strong>_  
><em>

**I can't believe I actually just wrote that, holy crap, whyyy? **

**Anyways. **

**Once again, if there is someone you want Rory to meet, let me know. I have a couple of suggestions that I am now working on :) **

**Thank you so much for every review, favorite and alert, thank you for reading and I'll see you soon. **

***bows and hides***


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! It's me again! Here with a chapter I thought would be all fun and games and turned into a heartbreaking one :o**

**Alright, hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Time Traveler's Wife**

* * *

><p><strong>May 17th, 2026<strong>

"Hey, Kurt? Can I ask you a question?"

Margaret, or Maggie as most people called her, Johnson was the mother of two of Rory's best friends, Patrick and Peter. She and her husband were absolutely wonderful people and Blaine and Kurt often said they were the best neighbors anyone could hope for.

She and Kurt were currently sitting on a park bench, careful not to take their eyes off their playing children for too long. Blaine and Maggie's oldest, Emily, had gone to get some ice cream for everyone as the May sun was finally bringing the promise of summer with it. The park was full and filled with screams of delight and hysterical laughter as one of the slightly older kids had decided to bring a water gun with him.

"…sure?" Kurt said. He raised his eyebrows when Maggie leaned in a little closer and looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"How do you and Blaine find time to… you know, be alone?"

Kurt blinked. "Are you asking how Blaine and I find time to have sex?"

"Shh!" Maggie hissed, even though no one could possibly hear them. "Yes, that is exactly what I am asking," she admitted.

"Are… are you guys having trouble to…?"

"We're going through a bit of a dry spell," Maggie sighed. "And it's not like we want to be in it, seriously. We want to… do stuff, it has nothing to do with each other. We just don't have the time. Every time we think that we do, something happens. Patrick falls off the bed, Emily has trouble with school work… I love my children more than anything but sometimes I wonder how traumatized they would be if I just gave into my needs and did it right there in the living room."

Kurt burst into laughter, causing Maggie to punch his arm. "I'm sorry," he managed to say. "Just… the mental image of that."

"Oh shut up! I'm a friend asking for help and you dare to make fun of me!"

"I'm not making fun of you, Maggie, I swear. Oh gee… Okay. Um, Margaret, darling. What exactly do you guys do when it's our turn to have the kids over for a play-date?"

"Go to the grocery store, the bank, run some other errands… Wait. Wait, what? _That's_ when you two…?"

"Well we can't exactly do it when Rory's traveling, what kind of parenting would that be?" Kurt said. "Seriously, Maggie… That's what weekend play-dates exist for."

Maggie leaned back on the bench, her face absolutely stunned. Kurt had to bite his lip to stop himself from chuckling and welcomed the distraction that was his husband when he came back with the ice cream.

"Emily met one of her friends from school, she'll be back in a few minutes," Blaine said as he handed Kurt one of the cones. "Maggie? You okay?"

"She's fine," Kurt assured. "I just shared some secrets of the parenting world with her."

"Secrets of the parenting world?"

"I'll tell you later. Oi, boys! Ice cream!"

The three six year olds appeared in front of them in a blink of an eye. Peter's shirt was soaked as he had just been attacked by the kid in the water gun but the grin on his face suggested that he didn't mind one bit. Rory's face was covered in wet sand and his protests went unheard when Kurt insisted on wiping it clean.

"Daddy! Daddy, stop, I'm a kid! I'm allowed to be dirty!"

"Kid's got a point," Blaine said.

"You sush or I'll wipe you clean, too," Kurt replied but his tone was more amused than anything. "There you go. Oh, don't look at me like that," Kurt said when Rory pouted at him. "What will you do if Sugar happens to come by and doesn't recognize you because your handsome face is all covered in mud?"

Rory's eyes widened just a little bit and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. "Daddy…!" he mumbled quietly through his teeth. Kurt just smiled innocently and finally let Rory have his delight.

"Very nice of you to play the '6-year-old's-crush' card," Blaine accused jokingly as he sat down.

"You'll thank me when the two of them are married."

"Will I?"

"Hey. Sugar may be loud and spoiled but the girl's got style. I'm hoping she'll be able to influence Rory's wardrobe."

"What's wrong with Rory's wardrobe?" Blaine asked, genuinely confused. Kurt fixed him a 'bitch, really?' stare before nodding his head towards their son, who had accessorized his outfit with, you guessed it, a colorful bowtie. "You know you made that one, right?"

"To be worn on stage, Blaine," Kurt said. "I swear, one day I'll come home and the kid will be belting out Katy Perry."

"And that's a bad thing?"

Kurt opened his mouth but his witty reply was cut short when Maggie gasped. He turned around and saw that the colorful bowtie was now on the ground the ice cream was already melting on it.

"Oh," was all he could say as the familiar pain twisted his stomach into a knot. It wasn't as bad as during the first times but he was pretty sure he'd never get quite used to this.

"Does it… does it always happen this suddenly?" Maggie asked. She looked way more shocked than her boys who had witnessed Rory's disappearance a number of times.

"No. But sometimes it does," Blaine answered and picked up Rory's clothes. "So what do we do?"

"Wait," Kurt said immediately. "He'll probably be back in no time."

"Alright, well. We'll wait with you," Maggie said.

Kurt and Blaine smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>November 16th, 2009<strong>

_Rory looked around, trying to figure where exactly he was this time. He could hear music coming from somewhere but the hallway he was in was deserted and almost dark. The only item of clothing he had managed to find resembled a coat he had seen on doctors and it was too big for him. _

"_Hello?" he called out when he heard quick steps come his way. He was starting to get a bit nervous and some company would be nice. A tall figure appeared from behind the corner and a huge smile spread on Rory's face when he recognized who it was. "Yay! He squealed. "Am I in your time?" _

_It was the older version of himself and it took Rory a couple of seconds to realize he did not look happy. _

"_What are you doing here?" _

_His voice was anxious which made Rory frown. They had always had so much fun together, why did this time have to be any different? "I… I don't know," he said because really, he didn't. _

"_Okay, well, you really can't be here. You have to go home. Like, right now," the older Rory said. _

"_I can't just go home!" Rory replied. _

"_Oh my God, I can't believe I forgot I have been here…"_

_The older Rory looked downright scared and for a moment neither one said anything. The six year old wrapped the coat around him a little more tightly, suddenly not so happy anymore. "What is going on?" he asked. "Can't we go play?" _

"_No, buddy… I'm sorry, we can't. I have to be here. Something's about to happen and I… Oh, shit!" _

"_Bad word!" Rory scolded but the other one didn't care. In the next second Rory was pushed through a door that his older self quickly closed behind them. A moment later they heard laughter and just as Rory was about to squeal out 'Papa!', the older one put his hand on his mouth to keep him quiet. _

"_That was so much fun!" a voice Rory didn't recognize said. "Thanks for asking me, Blaine, I really had a great time." _

"_You don't think they minded that we danced together?" _

"_Nah, they were all too busy making out to notice us. And if they did mind, who cares? It's not like we care about what they think, right?" _

"_Right." _

"_Why can't I go say hi?" Rory asked when the older finally lowered his hand. He understood to be quiet but he was still told to shush. _

"_He doesn't know you yet. We're in the past, he's just a teenager," the older Rory explained. _

_Rory's eyes lit up in excitement because how many people could meet their parents when they were so young? "I won't tell him who I am, I promise," he said. _

"_No, you don't understand, we can't…" _

_Slam. _

"_What the hell? Get off him!" _

_Both boys froze. The older one turned to look at the door, biting his lip and breathing hard. He seemed conflicted, unable to decide what to do. _

"_Hey…" he suddenly said and Rory blinked because his voice was hoarse. "You remember that song Daddy sings sometimes? The song about all his favorite things?" _

"_Yes?" _

"_Okay, good. Uh… Could you sing it for me? I can't… I've forgotten the lyrics, it's been a while since I've heard it."_

_Rory frowned. He was six, not stupid. There was no way his Daddies would let him forget the lyrics to that song. _

"_Come on, please? Just sing," his older self said when they heard another yell from behind the door. Even in the dim lighting, Rory could see that his eyes were shining. "Keep your voice soft and sing for me. No, don't mind me," older Rory said when he put his hands to Rory's ears. "Sing." _

_After a couple of more dumbfounded seconds, Rory obeyed. His voice sounded weird to him, loud, as his ears were covered but he saw that a small smile appeared on the other one's face and took it as an encouragement to keep singing. _

_The older Rory closed his eyes and Rory wasn't sure but that might have been a tear on his cheek. _

"_Why are you…?" _

"_No, no. No questions. You were singing our favorite part, don't stop." _

_And so Rory sung about dogs and bees and started the song again when he had reached the end. He didn't stop when the older boy lowered his hands and replaced them with Rory's own. He held up a finger to indicate he'd be right back before he left the room. It was a big room, Rory noticed then, and it smelled weird and suddenly he was a little afraid. _

_After he had finished the song the second time, Rory decided he didn't appreciate being treated like a child. With a sudden burst of defiance towards himself, he hopped off the table he had been sitting on and tiptoed his way to the door and pushed it open. _

_He saw red. A lot of it. Everything else became hazy and out of focus as Rory couldn't see anything but the red. He stumbled backwards in the hallway and almost fell on his back as he tried to get away from the bright, horrible color. He saw himself in the middle of a small crowd, kneeling down and holding a phone tightly against his ear as he nearly yelled to whoever he was calling. An older lady tried to squeeze his shoulder but he shrugged it off angrily. _

_Rory desperately wanted to yell out and let the older one know he was there but no sound came out of his mouth. His entire six year old body was in absolute shock and without even realizing it, he started running. Running away from the red he saw every time he closed his eyes so he kept them open as he tried to find a way out of the building. He didn't see the teenagers, all dressed in their best, or the teachers that were telling them to get out as the 'party was over'. He didn't hear when a couple of people called after him nor did he feel the tug until right before he vanished, right there in the middle of Westerville High hallway._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rory was shaking as he waited to hear the sirens. The teachers around him were mumbling amongst themselves but he couldn't hear them. He couldn't care less about what they were saying, about how sympathetic they felt now that it was too late. They could have stopped this from happening in the first place and yet they had done nothing, hadn't believed or had chosen not to.<strong>_

_**He choked back a sob, the phone still in his hand. He was fighting against his body's natural need to go back and it was giving him a massive headache but he didn't care. He couldn't leave yet, not when his 14 year old dad was squeezing his hand so hard it nearly hurt. **_

_**The other boy, Justin, was in a better condition and being comforted by the teachers as he couldn't stop crying. His dad would be there soon and he would cause a scene to remember as he demanded to know what happened but Rory knew his grandparents wouldn't get the hospital's voicemail until the morning and Cooper was in Los Angeles. So he forced himself to stay there, biting his lip so hard it bled, as he would never forgive himself if he left now. **_

"_**I'm so sorry about this," he whispered. "I'm so, so sorry, you have no idea. This shouldn't have happened. It shouldn't happen to anyone and it's so unfair. But I promise, you will get out of here. You don't ever have to come back. You will go somewhere where you are appreciated, you're going to have a bunch of friends and you are going to meet the boy you will one day marry. No, no, don't fall asleep, just keep looking at me. You won't remember much of this when it's all over but I want you to know that you will end up happy. I swear." **_

_**His body was screaming for mercy, begging to him to let himself travel back but he held on until the paramedics finally arrived and lifted Blaine onto a stretcher. He was gone before anyone could ask him if he wanted ride along.**_

* * *

><p>It was the fifth night in a row when Blaine and Kurt were snapped awake from their sleep by their son's screaming. It was terrifying the first time, now it was really starting to worry them. They quickly got out of bed and made their way to Rory's room where he was sitting in his bed with the sheets all tangled up and it took a while to even make him aware that he was not alone.<p>

"Baby… Baby, shh, it's okay, we're right here. We're right here, you're okay. Shh, don't cry. You're okay, baby, don't cry…" Kurt mumbled into Rory's ear as he rocked the boy back and forth in his arms. He looked at Blaine who was trying to come up with anything to say that would help calm their son down but the child just kept crying, clinging onto the front of Kurt's pajama shirt.

He wouldn't tell them what had happened. They weren't sure if he even quite knew himself. All he kept saying was 'red' when they asked what he had seen and they had a horrible feeling he meant 'blood'.

The two dads ended up carrying Rory to their bed but it was another hour later that his sobs had calmed down enough for him to fall asleep. Even while unconscious, he kept holding onto one of his parents and would sniff every now and then.

This happened on a couple of more nights and then again after a few nights of peaceful sleep. As time went by Rory started to get his old energy back and then, almost a month later, he traveled again and came back with the biggest grin on his face and ready to tell all about his adventures. Kurt and Blaine didn't get to hear about what had caused Rory so much heartache until almost 14 years later when they were woken up in the middle of the night by a phone call from their sobbing son.

* * *

><p><strong>I have to make the next chapter something nice and fluffy, this is now two chapters of utter heartbreak and ugh... I'm sorry, I'm just really stressed by everything and this is a way for me to get it out.<strong>

**As always, if you want Rory to meet someone or go somewhere, let me know. **

**Alright, until next time. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So here's my fluffy and uplifting chapter that I promised :) **

**Don't worry, angst lovers, there is plenty of that to come as well. I have a couple of prompts in queue and I will start working on them as soon as I have my job placement report written, proof-read and submitted. **

**Alright, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Time Traveler's Wife**

* * *

><p><strong>September 13<strong>**th****, 2052**

"Rory?"

Rory snapped awake from his near-sleep and blinked against the early-evening sun. He shivered as the temperature had dropped quite dramatically while he had waited but managed to smile sleepily to his dads who were staring at him with four full grocery bags in their hands.

"I broke into the garage," he explained when Kurt raised his eyebrows at his clothes. "Seemed to be a better option than to run around naked."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Blaine chuckled. "So, what brings you here? Just random traveling or…?"

Rory bit his lip. "Sugar's pregnant."

A silence.

"Oh! Well, that's…"

"I came home from work and I suspected nothing and she was already there and she looked so happy and then she just squealed that we're having a baby and two seconds later I'm here. Oh dear sweet Jesus, she's going to kill me…!"

"Rory, we really don't think…"

"But honestly, I think I am entitled to freak out! I mean, think about what happened when I was born!"

Rory's eyes widened because that was the first time he had really even thought about that. He had been shocked and confused just like anyone who had just been told they were going to be a father but he the thought of the possibility of history repeating itself had never occurred to him. Not until the moment he said it out loud.

"Hey, whoa, hey, hey, hey! Put your head between your knees, Rory, and breathe," he suddenly heard his Dad Blaine say and realized he was seeing red spots in front of his eyes. A hand was making circles on his back as he tried to get some air into his lungs.

"I can't lose her! I love her so much. And the poor baby, how am I ever…? Dads, please, I know I'm in the future, please tell me it's going to be okay, please!"

When Rory managed to look up the first thing he noticed were the soft smiles on his Dads' faces. The sudden panic was washed away with even more sudden relief and for a second he lost all feeling in his body as a wave of pure numbness went through him.

"I can't believe I never even thought of that. She always said she wanted a family and I just went along with everything without ever stopping to think what it might mean."

Kurt was squeezing his shoulder and the smile on his face widened a little bit when he said: "Why don't we go inside?"

"Yeah, there's something you should see," Blaine added and just winked when Rory frowned. The three of them picked up the forgotten grocery bags and yeah, Rory couldn't help but smile, too, when he stepped into the house where he had lived most of his life. It was still as welcoming as ever, it just looked a little more lived in. The smell of food lingered in the air.

"I thought I heard noises," a voice said from the stairs and Rory turned to see a young girl he had never seen before. She had red, short hair and a wide smile that was strangely familiar. "Oh, Mr. Rory! You already came to pick…?"

"He's from the past," Blaine interrupted the girl just as Rory realized she was talking to him. "He just found out Sugar's pregnant."

The girl's smile widened. "Seriously? She told him she was pregnant and he traveled from the spot? Oh, she must be pissed!"

"Thank you, dear," Kurt said to shut her up but his grin didn't go unnoticed by Rory. "How much do we owe you?"

"If I said I didn't need any money, would you write my French essay for me?"

"Nice try, young lady. 50 dollars enough?"

The girl sighed but accepted the money anyway. "Will you at least read through it once I'm done? Please?" she asked and wow, she really had the puppy-dog eyes down.

"Sure. Now get out of here, it's Saturday. I'm sure there are a lot of hearts out there for you to break," Kurt laughed. The girl rolled her eyes but she had a little blush coloring her cheeks which indicated he had been quite right. After another quick wave, she was out of the door.

"Who was she?" Rory asked.

"You'll find out in a couple of years," Blaine promised. "Now come on. We don't know how much time you have."

Rory was getting more and more confused with each step as his dads lead him upstairs. They stopped outside the door of his old room and pushed it open to reveal…

"Oh, my God…!"

Where there used to be a desk was now a travel-bed for a baby and the tiniest human Rory had ever seen in his life was peeking out of it.

"Say hello to your daughter," Kurt said gently.

"My… my daughter?"

"That's right."

As if on being pulled by an invisible force, Rory stepped further into the room. He was being quiet and slow like he thought he could scare the baby but the feeling when he looked down to her outweighed everything else.

"What's her name?" he asked quietly.

"We'd love to tell you but we got specific orders from your wife not to reveal that fact if this happened," Kurt chuckled.

Rory nodded. He could imagine Sugar being quite firm about this matter. "She's so beautiful!" he breathed out.

"Of course she is," Blaine said. "You can hold her, you know. She's yours."

Rory forced his eyes away from the tiny girl. "But what if I…?"

"Not once have you dropped her," Kurt promised. "You made it through the delivery and the day you brought her home like a champion and even now as you're getting used to the new life, it seems like your body knows how to warn you better before you travel. It really is remarkable."

Swallowing air, Rory reached down to pick up the girl that was - oh gosh - his daughter. She was warm and soft and felt absolutely perfect in his arms, as if she was made to fit there. "This is amazing!" he gushed. "This has to be the best feeling in the world!"

"It really is," Blaine agreed.

"Oh dear, I remember the time we first held you," Kurt said, smiling widely at the memory. "Your dad was afraid of dropping you, too."

"I know, I've been there," Rory replied with his eyes again glued to the little baby in his arms. He chuckled when she yawned, her toothless mouth forming a perfect O. "I can't believe this… In my time she's probably just about the size of a pea and I already love her so much!"

As Rory's attention was completely on the baby, he missed the amused glance his dads exchanged behind him.

"Yeah, it's the science of parenting," Kurt said. "It can't quite be explained."

"And I thought I could never have this…"

It was a mere whisper but the two older men heard him anyway. Their eyes were soft and full of emotion as they made their way to the father and daughter. "I know we've said a gazillion time but we can never say it enough: we are so proud of you, Rory, you have no idea," Blaine said. "You are and you will be an amazing parent."

"I had the best to model from," Rory smiled, earning an 'aww!' from his parents. "Oh! I see what you mean about the warning. I think I have to go back." He put the tiny girl back to the bed and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I'll see you soon, love."

"Just remember! No age is too young to start educating them about fashion," Kurt said.

"Or good music."

"And organic food."

"Theater!"

"Okay, alright! Thanks, I got it," Rory laughed as he felt himself being pulled back to where he came from. "And thanks for this, too. I…" he sighed. "…It's going to be so much easier now." He was nearly gone. "Bye, you guys!"

"Bye, baby!"

* * *

><p>"<strong>You think we should have told him?"<strong>

**Kurt shook his head with a smirk on his face. "Nah. Let him find out on his own. Some things are meant to be secrets until the end."**

* * *

><p><strong>January 7<strong>**th****, 2045**

"_You are a complete ass!" _

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry, you took me completely off guard! Please, Sugar… Please? Forgive me. I'm sorry…" _

_Sugar narrowed her eyes but pretty soon her angry façade dropped as she couldn't resist the pout on her husband's face. She sighed dramatically and Rory took that as a sign that it was okay to come closer now. _

"_Please tell me you at least traveled somewhere interesting?" _

_Rory grinned widely. "I saw her." _

"_Saw who?" _

"_Her," Rory emphasized the word as he pressed his hand against Sugar's still flat tummy. Her eyes filled with tears but the smile on her face was bright enough to light the house. _

"_You did? It's a her?" _

"_Yes. And she is gorgeous, just like her mother." _

_Sugar blushed and hit Rory gently on the arm. "Oh, shush, you," she giggled. "Rory, we're going to parents! We're going to have a daughter!" _

"_Yes, we are," he said and pulled Sugar in for a long kiss. She sighed into it and at that moment the two of them were the happiest they had ever been before. "We should call __**our**__ parents." _

"_No, Rory, we have to do this right! We're going to tell them face to face!" _

"_Your mom is going to murder me."_

"_Don't be ridiculous. Oh, we should invite them all to dinner and just tell them when they least expect it! Ah, I can't wait to see their faces!" _

_And so a couple of days later the two of them had their parents around their small dinner table, chatting about everything from the years they had spent together in high school to the latest Broadway musical. Rory and Sugar kept kicking each other under the table as they were trying to figure out how to first start this conversation. _

_It so happened, however, that they weren't the ones to start it at all. _

"_Just look at the two of them. Still basking in their newly-wed happiness. So much that they don't even want to participate in the discussion." Kurt's tone of voice was light and teasing but it brought Rory and Sugar back from their silent exchange. _

"_Sorry," they mumbled in unison, looking sheepish, which made the older adults laugh. _

"_We're just making fun of you," Blaine said. _

"_Yeah, I think you're getting a little too old for us to scold you," Santana added, sipping her wine. "Pretty soon you'll have babies of your own to scold." _

"_Oh God, I don't think I'm old enough for that," Kurt chuckled. "I'm still not quite over the fact that they are actually married. Let's not talk about kids yet, okay?" _

"_Um, actually…" _

"_Don't tell me you're not dreaming of a little girl you can dress up in those dresses I know you have hidden in your closet." _

"_And when have you ever been inside my closet, Brittany?" Kurt asked with his eyebrows raised. _

"_I check all the closest just in case they are the passage way to Narnia," Brittany answered, shrugging. To her it was the most obvious thing in the world and Kurt didn't even bother to more than sigh, defeated. _

"_As for the little girl," he said while glaring at Blaine who was sniggering. "I'm perfectly fine with waiting a little while longer." _

"_And if they have a boy?" Blaine asked. _

"_Then we'll just give him all your bow-ties and hope some of my fashion sense is passed onto him." _

"_Guys!" Rory finally said loudly to get the attention of their parents. "We uh… Well, about that baby…" _

_You could have heard a pin drop. _

"_We're having one!" Sugar suddenly screamed and after a couple of dumbfounded seconds, all four adults stood up and nearly tackled the young couple. It wasn't until the smoke alarm alerted them to the fact that there was still something in the oven that the extended family broke away from their hug. As Sugar rushed to salvage the carefully made apple-pie, Rory and his dads quietly slipped out of the room. _

"_I take it all back, I'm not too young at all! Our baby is having a baby!" Kurt gushed, his cheeks pink. "Blaine, we're going to be grandparents!" _

"_We're going to spoil that child rotten, I hope you know that," Blaine warned with a twinkle in his eyes. _

"_Ah, well. I turned out just fine, didn't I?" Rory said, grinning. _

_Kurt was still shaking his head in disbelieving happiness when he asked: "So how are you feeling? Nervous? Excited? Happy?" _

_Rory shrugged and turned to look at his wife who was now cutting the burned pieces off the pie with the help of Santana. "I feel everything," he said. "I know for a fact that Sugar and the baby are both going to be fine but what about after that? She's probably going to be a traveler, too. And if that is the case, she's going to have so many questions and how am I supposed to answer them when I am yet to figure everything out? Oh man, how the hell did you guys manage with me?" _

"_Therapy." _

"_Trash television." _

"_Sex." _

"_Blaine!" _

"_What?" _

"_No, but, seriously. Rory, it's going to be so much easier for you than it was for us. Not easy, I'd never say that, there will be times when you're probably going to be terrified but at least she'll have someone to talk to who really does understand what she… Wait…"_

"…_Kurt?" _

"_She?" _

_Rory couldn't help but laugh when Kurt squealed when he nodded to confirm that yes, the baby was a girl. The rest of the evening was spent trying to pick out a name and deciding with what color they would paint the baby's room. _

_They decided on soft yellows and greens. This was a good decision because 8 and a half months later, after nearly 36 hours of being in labor, the doctor held out the baby for them to see and told them happily: _

"_Congratulations. It's a boy!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so how many of you caught Kurt and Blaine's little con when you read the dates? And how many of you thought, damn, that was one long pregnancy? And how many of you thought I had just made a mistake? ;) <strong>

**Okay, happy and uplifting done :) The next one is probably going to be angst mixed with over flowing fluffiness. *giggle* **

**Thank you guys FOR EVERY SINGLE REVIEW, FAVORITE, ALERT AND MINUTE YOU SPEND READING THIS LITTLE STORY OF MINE! **

**I was gonna say happy Glee day but damn, it's not. Happy New Normal day? **

**Done rambling, byeeeeeeeee! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry, so so so so so sorry! **

**"Could Rory go to a time when Kurt was getting bullied or something and be conflicted about helping him? :)" **

**This was a prompt that I got and Scott, I absolutely adored the idea and I battled with the concept for a long time, to see how I could make it work the best, especially with the couple of other prompts I have lined up. I ended up making it quite different than what the prompt suggested... I whole lot different. But I hope you all cheer for little Rory and I hope I don't disappoint anyone. I'll try to visit the subject more literally in later chapters. **

**Anyways, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Time Traveler's Wife**

* * *

><p><strong>July 7<strong>**th****, 2026**

"I can see you!"

Three little boys the age of 6 froze when they heard Blaine's voice. A second later he appeared from behind the corner and couldn't help but chuckle at the huge, innocent eyes of his son and his two friends, Peter and Patrick.

"Those are for dessert, boys, you know that," he said, nodding his head at the cookies that were cooling on the counter.

"We were just gonna take one," Rory mumbled. "Please?"

"Nope, sorry. You know the rules. If you have one now, you can't have any after dinner. We've talked about this."

Rory sighed dramatically. "We are growing children, Papa. We need lots of nurrition!"

"That's nutrition, buddy."

"Yes, and we need it."

"You'll get plenty of it when you eat the broccoli I am currently steaming."

"Eww!"

"Rory, you know perfectly well what the rules are."

"But _you_ don't even like broccoli!"

"What are you talking about, I happen to love broccoli! Now go play, I'll call you down once your dad gets home."

Defeated, Rory murmured "liar" and the boys left the kitchen. Blaine was rather proud of his parenting skills and hummed happily as he stirred to soup he had on the stove.

It was 10 minutes later that he heard rapid foot steps stomping down the stairs. He frowned but it disappeared as soon as he saw Patrick and Peter, looking serious but not too alarmed.

"He's off again, huh?" Blaine said.

"We're sorry," the twins said in unison.

"What? Why? It's not your fault."

"We were pillow fighting. We made him laugh too hard," Peter said sheepishly.

Blaine shook his head. "You should never be sorry for making him laugh. Trust me, you're the best friends a boy like Rory could ask for." When the boys still looked unconvinced, Blaine sighed and took the tray of cookies off the counter. "Here. You can both have one."

* * *

><p><strong>September 16<strong>**th****, 2028**

_Rory sighed as he walked down the arts and crafts aisle of the familiar Walmart, ignoring the puzzled looks he got from the adults. Why couldn't he ever appear in Disneyland or something, this was just so freaking boring. He couldn't go home from here either because that would require taking a bus and he wasn't allowed to do that alone. Besides, he didn't even know if the bus system was different in whatever time he had traveled to. _

_The poor boy's stomach made a whining sound and for a second he wondered if anyone would notice if he just took one apple from the…_

"_Rory?" _

_Rory turned around and his face lit up as he saw his Daddy Kurt right behind him with a cart that was still quite empty. _

"_Hey, Daddy!" he smiled. _

"_Hey yourself," Kurt replied. "How old are you?" _

"_Six!" _

"_Hm. I thought you looked a little younger than the Rory who is hopefully doing his homework right now. You're grounded, young man," Kurt said with a teasing twinkle in his eye. _

_Rory's mouth formed a perfect O. He had never been grounded. "What did I do?" _

"_Nuh-uh. You'll find out in a couple of years. Now, you wanna help me shop? You can have dinner with us if you stay for long enough."_

_The puzzled look on Rory's face turned into a grin and in the next second he had taken the cart from Kurt. He was slightly too short to push without difficulty but as this was quite common, Kurt had perfected the skill of helping without Rory noticing. They stopped by the stores own little coffee shop to get the hungry 6-year old a pretzel and then proceeded to the cereal aisle. _

"_Cocoa Puffs!" Rory said immediately but Kurt shook his head. _

"_Nope, you're not allowed to have them this week," he said and took a box of plain corn-flakes instead._

_Rory stared. "Did I kill someone?" _

"_Of course not," Kurt chuckled. _

"_Then why are you denying me Cocoa Puffs?" _

"_Because they are not good for you anyway. I've looking for an excuse to introduce you to something new." _

_Rory pouted._

"_Oh come on, don't give me that face. This horror won't happen to you until you're 8. Now finish your pretzel, we've got lots of shopping to do." _

_Rory's rebellion over the cereal lasted for exactly two minutes and then he got distracted by trying to lead Kurt away from the broccoli. "It's yucky, Daddy!" he reasoned when Kurt asked what was so wrong about the vegetable. _

"_We have this conversation every time, Rory," the dad sighed as he put one in the cart anyway. _

"_Because you won't listen to me. Papa doesn't like broccoli either!" _

"_Don't be silly, of course he does." _

"_No, he doesn't. He makes faces every time when you turn away." _

_Rory was dead serious with this, he wasn't kidding. One of the main reasons his papa had been on Rory's side when they had argued whether they should take a dog or not was so that he could feed the pet the disgusting greens from his plate. _

"_Ask him. He'll blush like he does every time he knows you already know." _

"_Well then I guess your papa is grounded, too," Kurt replied coolly. "Green or red apples?" _

_They filled the cart with everything a family of three plus a guest (that wasn't really a guest) would need and proceeded to the check out with Rory still making faces at the offensive vegetables. _

"_One day **you** will be the one to tell your kids that they need to eat their vegetables so that they'll become big and strong," Kurt said, winking. _

"_Ew, no, but I'll be old," Rory said._

"_Are you saying Papa and I are old?" _

_Rory shrugged. "No? But Daddy, does everyone _have_ to have kids?"_

"_Of course not. Why, you don't think you want them? You're quite young to think like that," Kurt said and ruffled Rory's hair. Neither one of them noticed the flannel-wearing, thick bearded guy making eyes at them. _

"_All babies do is scream and eat," Rory mumbled._

"_It may seem like that but they'll grow up to be charming little gentlemen like you," Kurt smiled._

"_Do I have to decide now?" _

"_If you want kids? Heavens, no. I mean, there was a time when I thought I didn't want any kids either," Kurt admitted. _

"_Really?" _

"_Yup." _

"_But you have me." _

"_That's right. And you're the best thing in our lives." _

"_What changed your mind?" _

"_Your Papa, really. He really wanted kids, always had, and with him I figured being a parent could actually be pretty awesome. And I was right." Rory giggled when Kurt poked his ribs, tickling him. "But I'm telling you, Papa won't get off the…" _

"_Ah, excuse me. Could you keep your voice down?" _

_Rory looked up at the big man in front of them. He immediately thought of a walrus but had the sense to keep his mouth shut. _

"_I'm sorry?" _

_Kurt's voice was just slightly higher than before which Rory had learned only happened when he was anxious or irritated, like every time grandma and grandpa Anderson called. _

"_I'm here to do grocery shopping. I don't want to hear about your abnormal family, thank you very much." _

_Rory's eyes narrowed. Abnormal? Their family? _

…_not that he really understood what abnormal meant. But it couldn't be anything good since his daddy looked so hurt. _

"_That's not a very nice thing to say, sir," he said before Kurt even opened his mouth. "You should apologize." _

"_Look, kid, I sincerely hope that you'll see just how much better off you'll be without the two men you are misguided enough to call your fathers." _

"_You can't talk to him like that," Kurt said, appalled. _

"_I'm just stating facts, that's what I'm doing." _

_Rory saw how his daddy swallowed air and how his eyes filled with tears. His own cheeks were flaming but for once it wasn't because Sugar had complimented his sneakers. No, Rory Hummel-Anderson was angry. _

"_Say you're sorry," he demanded. _

"_What?" _

"_You are being a bully, you made Daddy cry! He and Papa are the best daddies in the world and you are just a mean, old man with funny mustache!" He was gathering quite an audience and Kurt was not the least amazed of them all. Rory had actually managed to stun his dad speechless. "None of the boys in my class ever say anything stupid to my daddies and we're just little children. You're a grown up but I don't want to look up to you. You're stupider than even the babies in the daycare!" _

_The man's eye was twitching. "You should teach your kid some manners," he growled at Kurt. _

"_No, sir. My son has learned all the right lessons," Kurt replied. His hands were on Rory's shoulders and Rory held onto them, leaning against his dad's legs. His little outburst had left him panting. _

"_That'll be 49,99," the cashier said suddenly, pulling the man's attention to her. He paid, still mumbling under his breath, but just when he was about to take his bags from the girl behind the counter, she stumbled and the groceries dropped on the floor, milk and juice bottles bursting. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she said but even Rory could hear how very not-sorry she really was. _

_Rory chuckled. Then he chuckled again. Then he was full on laughing and had to turn around to hide his face into Kurt's coat. _

"_Don't laugh, Rory. You should never laugh at… at someone's misfortune," Kurt said but it was quite obvious he was holding in his laughter, too. _

"_Daddy, I think I have to go," Rory said through his giggles. _

"_Alright, then. Don't fight it. Say hi to Papa, okay?" _

"_Okay. I love you, Daddy." _

"_I love you, too, baby boy," Kurt replied but Rory was already gone._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kurt was home about 20 minutes later. Instead of unloading all the groceries right away, he took one particular item out of the bags and made his way upstairs after blowing his husband a quick kiss.<strong>_

_**Rory, bless his soul, was indeed doing his English homework when Kurt reached his room. He knocked twice before pushing the slightly ajar door completely open and smiled a little when Rory turned around, his hair falling in front of his eyes. **_

_"**You need a hair-cut, dear," Kurt said. **_

_"**Nah. Is dinner ready?" Rory asked. **_

_"**No, I just came home. I brought you something," Kurt answered and put a full box of Cocoa Puffs on Rory's desk. **_

_**Rory frowned. "I thought I was grounded." **_

_"**Well, you are. I never want you to cheat on any test ever again. If you need help with math then just ask us or we can hire you a tutor, okay?" **_

_"…**yeah, okay. I'm sorry." **_

_"**I know you are, baby," Kurt said, kissing Rory's forehead. "And the Cocoa Puffs are a long over-due thank you for what you did at Walmart a couple of years ago." **_

_**Rory thought for a couple of minutes but then he nodded, remembering. "The mustache dude." **_

_"**Yup." **_

_"**It was nothing really. He was being a jerk," Rory dismissed. **_

_"**Rory, you were more mature than a lot of adults would have been," Kurt said. "You were amazing. Thank you." **_

_**Rory smiled. "No problem."**_

_"**You want to come help me with dinner? We'll put all the broccoli on Pop's plate." **_

_"**Awesome!" Rory grinned.**_

* * *

><p>Dinner was always loud when Peter and Patrick stayed to eat. It was quite fascinating to watch the three friends when they were talked as it seemed like they could understand each other perfectly even though they were all talking at the same time. What was also amazing was that Rory could easily tell the two boys apart even though to his dads the twins looked identical to the very last hair on their heads.<p>

When Rory had started to travel, the one thing Kurt and Blaine had been afraid of was that the boy would become isolated. How many kids his age could understand something this big and still act normally around him? But as it turned out, the Johnsons were pure gold through and through. Not only were Peter and Patrick completely at ease with Rory's two dads, to them the time-traveling was like a never ending adventure story.

"Maybe some day you'll see aliens!" Patrick said with his eyes as wide as plates. "Oh that would be so cool!"

Rory giggled. "I'll tell them to come take you to Mars."

Patrick gasped. "Would you? I really wanna go, some older kids said there's a magical school up there!"

"Like Hogwarts?"

"Yeah but there's a lion or something, I don't know but I want to see it!"

Blaine's hand found Kurt's under the table and the two of them shared a loving look before turning their attention back to the boys' conversation that soon turned from outer space to the what was happening down here on Earth, or at least what was happening to the latest Pixar hero.

"So who wants cookies?" Blaine asked when the boys were done with their dinner.

Cheers erupted.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you be fooled. Next chapter is angst angsty angst angst ANGST mixed with some angst and just so we don't get bored there's a little angst there, too. <strong>

**Did I mention it'd be angsty? **

**Thank you for your patience, I love you all! **

**See ya next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'd have a million excused but I'm not gonna even bother because you don't deserve excuses, you deserve an apology. **

**I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Time Traveler's Wife**

* * *

><p><strong>October 17th, 2038: 12.31pm<strong>

Rory stared at the pile of cars – the red, the black, the white, the other black... and yellow taxi his dad was in. If he had wondered whether this was the past or future just ten minutes ago, he surely knew now. For this had never happened in the past.

"No... No, Dad!"

Rory stumbled in the rain, pushed shocked people aside to get closer to the crash. He ignored the order to stay away as his panic did not allow him to stop.

"DAD!"

He had seen everything. How Kurt had stepped out of his store and hailed a taxi, not hearing Rory calling for him from down the street. The rain was pouring and Rory figured the staff in the store wouldn't mind him staying there as he was, after all, the owner's son.

Then there had been a screech, the sound of multiple horns, a crash, silence. And then screams.

The screams were still there, mixed with the sound of sirens approaching the scene. They weren't coming fast enough, in Rory's opinion, his mind set on getting to his Dad Kurt.

Suddenly there was a pair of unfamiliar arms around him. He nearly screamed as he tried to move forward but whoever was holding him was just a little too strong.

"Let GO of me! My Dad's in there! I have to help him, please..."

"He'll be fine," a gentle voice said.

"No... No, please, just... please, I have to..."

"You can't. You have to go home."

Rory's eyes widened. No, not now, he couldn't. "What's the date?" he asked. "Tell me, what day is it?!"

He tried to turn around but only saw a glimpse of the man's face before he was pulled back.

* * *

><p><strong>October 17th, 2038: 12.20pm<strong>

"_Holy shit." _

_Rory was shaking. He couldn't move. He kind of knew he was still naked but couldn't bring himself to care. All his thoughts were in the future as he was trying to remember every detail so he could figure out how far he had been. _

"_Rory? Rory, hey... Man, are you okay?" _

_Justin. Right, yeah. Justin. His room-mate. _

"_Okay, just uh... stay here, I'll go get Peter and Patrick." _

_Rory let out some sort of a sob as his body suddenly just gave up and he collapsed onto the floor. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing, tried to focus on the images that flashed in his mind._

_A clock, a newspaper, a commercial... Anything. _

"_Jesus Christ, Rory, what happened?" _

_Rory swallowed when he heard the concerned voices of the twins. "I... I don't..." _

"_Deep breaths, Rory. Come on, dude, deep breaths. Through the nose. Don't pass out on us, okay? We'll call your dads." _

"_Here, let's cover you up, eh?" Patrick said and put a blanket around Rory's shoulders as Peter stepped outside to make the call."You're soaked. We should get you something warm to drink." _

"_No," Rory gasped out. "No, just... Dads. Please." _

_He may have sounded like a child but he didn't care. Patrick didn't comment on it either. He just sat down next to Rory and put his arm around his friends shoulders, offering comfort even though he didn't know what the problem was. _

"_They'll be here soon, buddy," Peter said when he came back into the room. "Justin went to get you a water bottle from when vending-machine."_

"_Wanna tells us what happened?" Patrick prompted but Rory shook his head. It was hard enough to see it over and over again knowing there was no way he could stop if from happening. He could make Kurt swear never to take a taxi but something would happen that'd make his dad forget about his promise and he'd do it anyway. Whether it was a week from now or ten years, it'd happen. And Rory would have to go through it all over again. _

_Justin came to bring them the water and then mumbled something about finishing an essay in the library. Then the three friends just sat there for 20 long minutes before they finally heard hurried footsteps and the door burst open to reveal Blaine, curls pointing to every direction and an anxious look on his face. _

"_Oh God, Rory!" _

_Peter and Patrick moved away as Blaine knelt down in front of his son. Rory broke down into tears and sobbed into his dad's shoulder when Blaine threw his arms around him. _

"_Hey, hey... Shh, it's okay. It's okay, you're okay. I'm here. I'm right here." _

"_It's not okay," Rory breathed out. "Nothing's okay." _

_The expression on Blaine's face was unreadable as he pulled away slightly to look Rory in the eye. "Tell me." _

_Rory opened his mouth but the words died in his throat and he just shook his head, more tears spilling out. Blaine wiped them away with his thumb. _

"_It... I... I don't know when I..." Rory swallowed and tried to keep his head from spinning. "Where's Dad?" he eventually managed to ask. _

"_I called him on the way, he'll be here any minute. He said he'd wrestle a grandma out of a taxi if..."_

"_Taxi?" _

_Blaine blinked at Rory's sudden panic. "Yeah, it'll be faster than..." _

"_No. No, Pops, you have to call him again. Please, call him right now." _

_There was a complete silence in the room until Blaine asked, very slowly with his voice cracking just a bit: "Rory? What happened? What did you see?" _

"_Just call him," Rory begged, swallowing back a sob. _

"_Okay. Okay," Blaine mumbled, already looking for his phone. They both jumped when it suddenly started ringing and there was a moment of relief when they say KURT flashing on the screen. "Hey, honey, where...?" _

_He never finished. Rory's blood turned to ice in his veins when he watched the color disappear from Blaine's face. _

"_He's my husband," he said to the phone in a very measured tone of voice. "He... He what? Oh my God, is he okay?" Rory felt the need to scream as he wanted to hear what the person on the other end of the line was saying. He was gripping onto Blaine's arm, trying but failing to not jump to the worst conclusions. "I'll be right there." _

"_Oh God..." Rory choked out when Blaine he saw the tears that were already sparkling in Blaine's eyes. "Oh God, is he...?" _

"_Rory," Blaine cut him off. "We swore we'd never do this but I have to ask: do you know if he'll make it?"_

_He didn't have to explain because he knew Rory knew what was going on. It was clear he hated himself for asking but at the same time his world was falling apart, **their **world was falling apart and Rory might know if it could be fixed. _

_But he didn't. He tried to remember, tried to think, tried to recall but nothing. He bit his lip and just whispered "I'm sorry, Papa..." because he didn't know what else he could possibly say. _

"_No, hey... Don't. Let's just... Let's go to the hospital. We'll get answers." _

_Rory threw on the first pair of pants he found. He didn't even know if they were his or Justin's. He accepted the sweater Peter held out for him and but was too tuned out to hear the twins' offers to drive. Blaine hugged him to his side as they quickly made it out of the building and to the car where Blaine pushed Rory to the backseat and then slid down next to him. His thoughts preoccupied, Rory didn't bother to check which twin was behind the wheel. He simply let himself forget that he was a college student, practically an adult, and buried his face into Blaine's still-wet coat. _

_The drive didn't take too long. Rory, who had miraculously almost been lulled to sleep by Blaine's familiar scent and the steady rumbling of the car, let his dad go rushing into the ER as he tried to clear his own head of the sleepy mist. One of the twins was at his side the second he stumbled out of the car and offered his silent support that Rory just as silently appreciated. He found Blaine, anxious and nearly trembling, at the front desk where a middle-aged female nurse was clicking through files on her computer. _

"_He's still in surgery," she said just as Rory reached them. "I'll let the doctor know you're here. They might be able to send someone from the OR to tell you what's going on." _

_Her voice was sympathetic enough as she directed them to take a seat on the hard benches of the lobby. Not two minutes after sitting down they both had cups of disgusting coffee in their hands. It wouldn't make them feel any better but it was something warm to hold and gave them an excuse not to talk if they didn't want to. _

_Rory made a mental note to nominate Patrick and Peter for the best-friends-ever award. _

_The hospital was busy with noises and people and people who made noises but the father and son remained quiet. Their shoulders were pressed together and Rory took comfort in the feeling of it. A part of him wanted to travel, somewhere to the future to see how things played out, but something stronger was keeping him in place, next to his dad where he knew he had to be now. _

_He was snapped out of his thoughts when, an impossibly long time later, someone called out: "Family of Kurt Hummel-Anderson?" _

_Both Rory and Blaine were on their feet in a blink. "That's us. How is he?" Blaine asked, his voice wavering. A youngish man dressed in baby-blue scrubs stepped closer, his face solemn but not in a way Rory had feared. _

"_They're still operating on him and it's going to take a while longer," he said. His tone sounded calculated. _

"_How much longer?" _

"_We're not completely sure. He's suffered a severe internal trauma and there's a lot of bleeding we have to get under control. If he makes it through surgery, he has a long road of recovery ahead of him." _

"_...if?" _

_The doctor turned to look at Rory who looked back with unblinking eyes, begging him to take back that ugly, stupid word. _

"_We're doing all we can. He's in very good hands." _

_Oh God, the times Rory had heard those words in all those TV shows Kurt so loved..._

"_I have to go back. I promise, I'll come tell you if there are any updates." _

_Blaine nodded and gently guided Rory back to the benches. "It's going to be okay," he murmured, whether to Rory's benefit or his own would remain unknown, and Rory gave some sort of a half-shrug, half-nod as a response. _

"_It _is_ gonna be okay." _

_Rory looked up to see pretty much the most familiar face he could see: his own. Older, though closer to his age than Blaine's, but still Rory, down to the very specific color of his eyes. _

"_Dad's gonna be fine." _

"_O-oh my God..." Blaine breathed out shakily, the relief positively radiating from him. Rory felt himself sag as the adrenaline vanished from his veins and his stomach grumbled in hunger he had not noticed before. "Oh, Rory, you're here _again_." _

_Rory watched as Blaine got up to envelope his older self into a tight hug. The older Rory looked tired, Rory realized now, exhausted even and he was drenched to the bone._

"_It was you," he said suddenly. "You held me back from the crash site." _

"_Yeah," the older one replied when Blaine released him. _

"_Do I – Do I come back often?" _

"_A couple of times before this. Only for a few minutes, though." _

"_How long have you been here?" _

"_Uh... I don't remember. 12, maybe 13 hours?"_

_Rory swallowed something bitter, already dreading the idea of having to re-live this. His thoughts were starting to organize themselves again now that they weren't all tangled up in a simple 'please, please, please...' and he blinked as he suddenly remembered: "...the wedding." _

"_Rory?" Blaine said softly. _

"_The wedding! At the Plaza, I... I appeared to Sugar's hotel room. Dad was there. He was there to get Sugar ready for her wedding." Wait... Oh. "**Our **wedding?"_

_The older Rory winked. "You'll just have to wait and see, man. One word of advice, though." He leaned in a bit closer. "Don't let her go." _

_And if Rory saw a glimpse of the ring on his finger, well... That was purely accidental._

_Blaine tried to urge Rory to go home and get some sleep ("You can go **home**, Rory, you don't have to return to campus.") but Rory refused. His dad sighed but didn't argue further, only sent Patrick and Peter back to campus with some money for a taxi and litany of thank yous. Rory even managed to flash them a weak but genuine smile._

"_I need to use the restroom. And I have to go call Carole and Finn," Blaine said when the twins had disappeared. He looked he had aged 10 years in the last couple of hours. "I'll be right back." _

"_I can't believe I forgot about the wedding," Rory mumbled as soon as Blaine was out of ear-shot. _

"_We were young," the older one said. _

"_Yeah, but still." _

"_You were in shock. And it was such a long time ago. Don't beat yourself up over it." _

"_I thought we hit the rock bottom when grandpa died," Rory sighed. "But when I thought that Dad... I... I can't explain it." _

"_Well, it's a good thing I've lived it then." _

_Rory bit his lip. "Am I horrible person?" _

"_No." _

"_You don't know what I'm gonna say!" _

"_Of course I do. I've said it." _

"_Fuck." _

"_Come on, out with it anyway. You'll feel better." _

_Rory closed his eyes, a lone tear falling down on his cheek. "When – when grandpa died... It was horrible. But it wasn't... it wasn't that big of a... surprise. You know? I mean, of course it was a surprise but it wasn't like a lightning from the clear sky. We all hoped it wouldn't happen for years but also knew it might. Am I making any sense?" _

"_Yeah." _

"_This? I don't know what I would've done if... If dad really..." _

"_But he didn't," the older Rory said strongly. "He won't." _

"_He will. They both will. Some day." _

"_Everyone does." _

"_And we'll know how. How and when. Won't we?" _

_The two of them looked at each other for a long while. "Probably," the older one finally said. "But I can honestly tell you that I don't. Not yet anyway." _

_Rory nodded, his eyes clouded with thoughts too heavy for anyone. "Remember Shadie Hawkins?" _

"_Way too well. Let's talk about Sugar." _

_Blaine came back a while later, offering comments here and there but mostly he stayed quiet. The clock ticked on, counting seconds and minutes that turned into a few hours and then finally, _finally_, the young doctor came back, this time actually smiling a little. _

"_He made it," he said and even though Blaine and Rory had known it would, it still felt like something heavy had been lifted from their shoulders. "He's been taken to ICU but it's all looking quite positive right now." _

"_Can we see him?" Blaine asked hopefully. _

"_Yes, of course. Follow me." _

_He warned them about the wires, the sounds and the tube that went down Kurt's throat to help him breathe. They all made everything seem like it was worse than it really was but they were there to help, no matter how scary they looked. _

"_The doctor will come tell you more details soon," the young man said when they reached Kurt's room. Everything was so very white and Kurt would definitely let everyone know what he thought about the interior design as soon as he woke up. "Just call if you need anything."_

"_God, Kurt..." _

_Blaine was on his husband's side in a mere blink, holding his hand, smoothing his hair and murmuring nonsense that Rory couldn't hear from his position next to the door. He felt sick and too young and this was just too wrong to be true. _

"_I have to go." Rory jumped. He had already almost forgotten his older self was still there. "When you take his hand, it'll be warm. Not cold like I know you think it will be. He can feel it. And he can hear you. Let him know you're here and he'll wake up in no time."_

"_When?" Rory asked. _

"_Soon. I promise. A lot sooner than you'd think." _

_And it suddenly dawned on Rory that the other had also lived all this. He had known it before, of course, but he hadn't realized what it meant. _

"_Thank you," he said quietly, earnestly. _

"_Don't mention it," was the last thing the other one said before he faded away. _

_Rory took a deep breath and made his way to Kurt's bedside. His dad was pale and looked younger than what he was, small in the huge hospital bed and ill-fitting gown. He slowly reached out to take his hand and yes, as he had been promised, it was indeed warm. Full of life. _

"_Hey, Dad," he choked out. "You're going to be okay." _

"_We're all going to be okay," Blaine added. _

"_Yeah." A short silence. "I love you, Daddy." _

* * *

><p><strong>October 17th, 12.33pm<strong>

_**Rory almost hated himself for not saying more to himself before he disappeared, leaving him with a bundle of soaked clothes in his arms. People were yelling all around him, some commanding, some panicked. Rory's vision swam when someone pulled the driver out of the taxi in which Kurt still was, broken and bleeding. **_

_**He was told to stop but he didn't listen. He crawled, pushed and forced his way to the yellow car and yanked the door of it open, knowing what he'd see but still unprepared. **_

"_**Dad?" **_

_**Kurt didn't respond. He had been knocked unconscious and Rory knew not to move him as it might only cause further damage. He reached out the best he could and managed to awkwardly lace his fingers with Kurt's. **_

"_**Help is coming. You're going to be fine and you'll live to see and babysit your grandkids. You'll live to plan my wedding. It'll be amazing. I don't think I ever truly thanked you enough for it. So just hang in there because it will all be okay. I promise." **_

_**He was pushed away by paramedics in the next second and he didn't bother to protest. He knew how this would all play out but it didn't make it any easier, no matter that this was the fourth time he but the first time he had ever made it to the car. **_

_**Knowing there'd soon be a panicked father and son in the waiting room of the ER, Rory backed away and started making his way towards the hospital. **_

_**'He'll be fine, he'll be fine, he'll be fine, he'll be fine...' was the only thought going through his head.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Alright, a HEADS UP!

In exactly a month from now, I'll be leaving to do my second internship abroad. I have just been alerted to the fact that there MIGHT NOT BE WIFI where I'm going as it kind of in the middle of nowhere.

I will try my best to wrap this story up before I go but I have 3 essays to write and a group to lead through a huge project so I don't know if that will be possible. And even if I do, wrapping up MIGHT only mean HIATUS until I come back... And that won't be until September.

Just wanted to let you guys know because you have all be AMAZING! Thank you!


End file.
